A Raven and Her Cat
by DarkRosePhanzer
Summary: Ciel has finally come of age, and has suitors tossing themselves at her left and right! As she and Sebastian weed them out, their already present feelings for one another grow stronger. Will they survive the road ahead? Come see as they test their trust, learn of betrayal, and forge their forbidden love together.
1. Ch1 Her Butler, Disappeared

Her Butler, Disappeared

_Laughter had filled the manor, the smells of beautifully prepared meals. She had donned her prettiest dress. A violet corset top that had black lace around the bosom, the corset accented her body so well till the full skirt flowed out around her. Her cousin Elizabeth and her sweet maid Mey-Rin had helped with putting her hair in a bun with a few strands falling upon the black rose patch covering her right eye, a gift from Sebastian for her more formal outfits. She stepped into the knee length boots and allowed Mey-Rin to lace them while she slipped into the gloves and Elizabeth worked some last minute violet ribbons into her hair. She looked in the mirror and smiled, her pale skin shined brightly against the dark colors, even the makeup on her face couldn't have been more perfect. Standing she twirled once for the girls, allowing them get their shouts of joy out before sending them out, asking them to have Sebastian collect her when it was her time to debut. She sat at her window and waited, she wanted to look just perfect. It was true over the years he had been in her service he had been nothing more than one hell of a butler, and she had taken care not to allow her feelings to grow but still it bloomed. He had been playful every now and then, and tonight she just wanted him to stay by her side to keep the other men at bay. Frowning a bit when she looked to the clock and notice it was taking far too long. A timid knock on the door caused her to rise from her chair, Mey-Rin entered again, tears on her cheeks as she handed Ciel the note that had been left for her. She opened the letter only to freeze and dismiss the Maid, telling her to let no one bother her and that she would not be attending. She sat by the window and stared out, her heart sinking in her chest..._

Ciel sat by the window as the rain poured on the slowly dying grass outside, her uncovered eye shined in the light of the candles among the room. It seemed the weather had picked the best day to try and revive the dying grass it was just a sign of the harsh winter to come. A light knocking came from the door, the girl didn't turn from the window as she spoke with a cold tone, almost dripping with hatred of her solitude being intruded upon.

"What is it?" As if she had given them permission to enter instead of just answer she heard the door open, followed by Mey-Rin's voice.

"I say Miss, don't you want some food? It's been almost three days it has, you haven't eaten a thing." The girl rubbed her temples, though she knew Mey-Rin meant well she wished everyone would stop bothering her. She had built this getaway just for that.

It was rather an apartment, built right next to Sebastian's private chambers that no one dared to get near when he was around. It was more of a expansion really, a home within the home. there was a stairs leading up to the bedroom area, on the platform between the stairs there was a bookshelf with a caged swing above it that Sebastian used to perch and watch her from. Beneath the bedroom was a full kitchen, beside that a table and tucked under the stairs was a day bed. Between the stairs and the wall where the door resided was the small enclosure containing a rather elaborate bathroom. The window that she was at was the only window looking out the back at the garden.

Next to her chair at her desk that was located closest to the kitchen was a black violin upon the grand piano that Sebastian had been teaching her lessons after her old music teacher had passed from bad health. In the other half that was separated by glass and a door was where her favorite room was, she left the door to that room open to allow the heat of the fire place warm the rest of the building. In that room laid a beautiful white fur rug in front of the sofa that was hardly used unless it was someone well trusted. WIthin this room was a window towards town, though the peaks of the roofs were barely visible over the tree tops. She had had this constructed when she turned 16 and finished on her 17th, it matched into the rest of the house very well but it was meant as her getaway from society.

"I appreciate the concern but I did tell you I do not want to eat." She heard the boyish voice of Finnian quietly comment, only annoying her more.

"I told you this wouldn't work, I opted for asking her why she wouldn't eat." As if the trio never split Baldroy pipped in as well.

"We all know it's 'cause Sebastian isn't here, she's just pou'ing." As if on cue she stood, glaring the three down. The three servants cowered under her one eyed icy glare, they knew she was kind but when she was pressed there was no fire in hell that could touch her wrath.

"You three. Out. Now!" She slammed the door in their faces, making sure it was locked since only two people on the entire estate had the key, sighing heavily she retreated to the living area of the space. Her loyal panther was laying lazily in front of the fire, bringing a bit of calmness to the room as it looked to her purring. She laid next to him, letting it lick her cheek.

"I know Cerin, I miss him too." Cerin had been a gift to her from Sebastian on her 16th birthday, even though Pluto hadn't been so thrilled about him. She sighed and curled into him, starting into fire as she listened to the rain against the windows.

Sighing as she laid against the large feline within the room a smile would pass upon her lips upon hearing the door. The footsteps that followed were nearly silent upon the wooden floor but she knew his footsteps well, a fleeting smile crossed her face.

"Are you finally back Sebastian?" He closed the door before swiftly striding over to the room from which the voice emitted.

He stood still within the doorway, eyeing Ciel seriously and calmly, taking in her beauty as the fireplace highlighted her porcelain skin against the raven hair, but her eye shimmered like a rare perfect sapphire. Quickly dismissing his thoughts he tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled.

"Young Miss, I am sorry.." He took a few steps closer to her. "To have left you with such deplorable timing." He kneeled, bowing his head as well. "But I will assure you that the agony you have gone through in my absence..." He raised his head to state into Ciel's eyes, the smile still placed on his face. "Will be well worth it with the coming days."

She squinted at him before tilting her head down so her eyes were hidden from his view as she took off the patch, something that she only did when they were alone.

"I do hope you mean that... You could've at least left more than this stupid note." She reached into her right pocket and retrieved the note, as if it had been the last thing she had of him, and stared at it, admiring once more how perfect his hand writing was. Of course what sense would it make for a demon to not be perfect when he was at everything else, including upsetting her. She sighed before looking to him "Well perhaps you can start making it up to me now..."

"Oh?" His smile turned into an amused smirk. Lowering himself further, he looked up into Ciel's eyes. "And just what is it that the Young Miss would request me to do to make it up to her?"

Noticing his smirk she'd roll her eyes before walking past him, standing in the doorway she surveyed the room with a hawk eye, trying to think of something, anything, he could do. She looked to the door and noticed it wasn't locked causing her to frown. "Well first off you can lock the door, I don't need the others coming in as they please. Second..." Once again her eyes scanned the room and looked up to the cage where he perched when she read, a sly smile crossed her face "Secondly you can take me up with you to your cage seat above my bookshelf." He laughed inwardly seeing her obvious struggle. Standing swiftly, he calmly walked to the door, pushing it slightly and locking it. He turned to Ciel and smiled once more.

"Now, Young Miss, the second command to fulfill." He reached out his hand, palm up. "If you would, Miss." Looking at him she'd raise a brow before placing her hand in his gingerly, her eyes showed her curiosity as she had never once been able to see him get to his perch. It was always as if he just appeared there like a cat seemed to come from nowhere yet acted as if it was there the entire time. He grasped her and firmly, nodding very slightly.

"I would advise a good grip, Miss." As quick as a flash of light, they were in he air. He held Ciel to his chest protectively, her petite frame seeming to fit like a final puzzle piece into his. Within a second, they were sitting in the caged swing. He moved himself back, touching his back to the bars of the cage. He set Ciel in front of him, but kept her hugged into his chest as so she didn't fall. "Does this fulfill your request, Miss?"

She was a bit stunned and had to take a moment to collect herself before scooting a bit getting comfortable, leaning against him she looked around, instantly realizing why he liked it up here. Up here he had a perfect of everything minus the kitchen, not that she was ever in there except for her morning coffee, though she made a mental note to get non sheer drapes for her sleeping area.

"Yes... Yes it does Sebastian..." They stayed in the caged swing, his eyes keeping her captive while her heart raced with anticipation. She recalled all the years, the wonderous times with him and yet it all felt like it had only been moments ago when she had begun her thought of revenge. She realized that Sebastian had even stopped breathing, causing her to worry until she remembered that he went into these trances quite frequently when he was off in his own world.

Sighing heavily the young girl would hop down from the swing of which she had been perched with her butler, excusing herself she'd retire to her room only a moment. Changing into something rather more comfortable she'd begin her trip down the stairs, her eyes lingering on the handsome butler as she wrapped her black silk nightrobe around her nightgown. To think eight years had gone by from the time she had just been a little girl, pledging her soul to this man, a smile showed itself across her face as she passed by. So many things had changed from that, he had all the opportunities, their contract supposedly completed and yet... She paused on the last step, her right hand covering her special eye as the other closed halfway. And yet here they were, acting as if nothing had ever changed, it seemed as if he had taken her soul and she somehow wound up in Heaven but she would never admit that to him. Shaking her head she continued to the living area and once more rested against her large black panther, enjoying the warmth of the fire as the rain beat against the windows.

Snapping out of his trance-like state, he caught a slight glimpse of his Mistress coming from the stairs and sliding along to her beloved panther. He swooped down from the swing, landing elegantly on the floor. As a smirk snuck its way onto his face, he strode to the room his Mistress had entered moments before. As he cracked the door slightly, the lyrics of a familiar song flowed out of the room. As the words "I have loved you for a thousand years..." played, he watched Ciel turning slowly. His smile grew as she stopped to stare at him, her eyes shining with that innocent luster he loved about her. "And I will love you for a thousand more..." The words rolled off his tongue like silk. With that, he glided to the Young Miss and took her hand gently, guiding her to a small pile off pillows near by. Sitting down in the pile, he softly yet firmly guided Ciel to his side. "Darling don't be afraid, I adore you.." He sang in a melodic tone, pulling Ciel in gently to his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Feeling her face glowing from the words that he had spoken she quickly buried her face into his shirt so that he wouldn't see her as a weak and fragile woman, she knew it must be a dream. It had to be, after all how could he still like her after everything she had ordered him to do?

"Sebastian..." She turned her face towards the the fur of the rug, her eyes half closed as a soft smile found it's way onto her lips, her heart was still fluttering away in her chest but she didn't care. Laughing every so quietly she'd turn to him, her eyes shining with happiness but a frown upon her as she studied him, his eyes seemed as if they were glowing. "Sebastian, are you saying that truly or because you are bound to me by contract?" She paused as she held back the words she knew she could say, but she bit her lip. Never did she hesitate, that was one thing she hated most in life yet she didn't want to force an answer from him. She knew in her heart that it was the fear that held her back, the fear of him just being bound to her, toying with her, until he was bored with her to take her soul and move on; but she felt in her heart that the words weren't just him singing along, they were something much more...


	2. Ch2 Her Butler, The Romantic

Her Butler, The Romantic

He ran his fingers lightly along her jaw line, gazing into her eyes that seemed to be brimming with happiness; a sharp contradiction her facial expression. His smile shrunk into a caring grin as he gazed into her eyes, his showing nothing but compassion and a hint of something deeper. Ciel shuddered under his gaze, feeling as though he was staring past her eyes and straight to her soul that she knew would one day belong to him.

"Young Miss... Ciel..." Closing his eyes briefly, he sighed and cupped her chin, leveling her magnificent eyes with his. He opened his eyes as he took a deep breath, her natural aroma of bluebells. "In the years of being bound to you, I will confess..." He brought his lips to her ear. "Feeling much deeper than contractual obligation have formed for you." With that he pulled back slowly, gently grazing his cheek along hers, pulling fully away from her face just as the corners of his lips brushed by hers.

Quickly covering her face with her hands she'd turn away from him, trying to hide her face as a single tear of joy escaped her eyes; her emotions overwhelming her, she looked to the man she had grown to care for with feelings she thought had burned away with her family. Shaking her head she would quickly stand, almost tipping over from the head rush, and laughing when she caught her balance. She knew she had lost it, gone completely insane. Shaking her head she'd look to him still laughing a bit still, whether it was her being nervous or uncomfortable in all this she wasn't really sure.

"Sebastian you are a cruel man, knowing to how to play me as well as you play your violin... you are truly one hell of a butler." She began turning, tears in her eyes as she knew there was no way it could be true, yet she couldn't help but continue to laugh at the pain as she had always done, never wanting to show it actually hurt her so. As quick as a flash of lightning, he was off the pillows and behind Ciel, holding her shoulders tightly yet gently so as not to hurt her. He held her there for her sake and his own, his hunger attacking him but he ignored it with all of his strength yet his eyes couldn't hide the fact that he wanted her so badly.

"Ciel." He slid in front of her, kneeling down and moving his hands to her wrists "I might cruel and like to have entertainment occasionally..." He grasped her left hand in his right, bringing the backside almost to his lips. "But I assure you..." He placed a slow kiss on her hand, then placed it back to her side as he looks up into her eyes once more. "No jokes are being played on your lovely heart, Ciel." Raising up to an eye level crouch, he lightly grasped her left cheek, running his thumb over the drying tears. "I may be One Hell of a Butler..." He tilted her head upwards slightly, so he could stare almost straight into her soul. "But I can be One Hell of a Lover too." with that, he started to lean in to place a kiss on Ciel's lips.

Her eyes flew open at his words, her face burning as the redness began to show when she saw how close he was to her, her heart beating louder than anything she had ever heard. She thought she would faint hearing him call her by her first name, she loved it. She knew it was so inappropriate but then again so were these feelings in the first place. Hell she knew she should-be betrothed and married off to some nobleman by now but she never found one whom she ever had the slightest attraction true.

"Sebastian..." She took a deep breath before brushing her lips against his ever so briefly before leaning over just so her lips were almost touching his ear, laying a hand upon his that was on her cheek she smiled. "This is what I want... you've made me wait for so long and even now you're teasing me..." Pulling back she took a timid step back, gazing into his eyes, seeing those glowing slits made her feel so scared yet so safe, allowing herself to get lost within them. "Where would I be if I had never made that contract with you...?"

"Not by my side, that is certain." He almost sang, his silky voice sending shivers down her spine again. Leaning in he lightly touched their lips together, a small grin of fulfillment coming to his face. He pressed against her lips slightly firmer doing his best still being gentle. Closing his eyes, he slid his thumbs back and forth Ciel's cheek slowly. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips press against hers, laying her hands on his arms she found herself completely at ease. She felt complete with him in that moment, as if nothing could ever hurt her again, that he would always protect her as he always had. She didn't want this to end ever, she knew this man, this demon, was the one she had been made for and it would never change no matter what. She pulled back from the kiss and removed his hands from her cheeks, tightening her grip upon then she looked to him again and smiled.

"For one who is damned I feel as though I'm the luckiest in the world as of right now..."


	3. Ch3 Her Butler, Her Waking Dream

Her Butler, Her Waking Dream

Ciel was lost within her dreams of that day, that kiss that had been ever so perfect to her. She smiled in her sleep, not realizing that she in fact was dreaming...

_She was in front of the fire alone, thinking of her parents. She wondered if they would've approved knowing their daughter was in love with a Butler. Her eyes widened when she realized she said it, that one word. The word that she kept telling herself over and over and over that it wasn't that, but it had to just be a crush. Shaking her head she'd stand, only to gasp when she saw Sebastian in the doorway, just staring at her with the look she could never resist. "Sebastian you frightened me, what are you doing here? Weren't you taking the others to go shopping?" No words were spoken as he swiftly strided over to her, his eyes shifting to those slits she had come to enjoy seeing. _

_"Sebastian, what on- ah!" She shouted as he pulled her into him roughly, using one hand to hold her against him the other had her hair balled within her, forcing her head to be bent backwards with her jugular fully exposed. She was trying to get free as he licked his lips, his eyes staring hungrily at her neck. She realized what was happening when she felt her patch fall from her cursed eye and called the words. "Sebastian I order you to stop this at once!" Her voice shook only a bit, and yet nothing happened. She was still being held by the demon she loved in a position she hated. Her face grew warm as he leaned down so his lips brushed against her ear, which rewarded him with a gasp from her and a smack to the chest. "Sebastian! Unhand me this-" She was cut off as she gasped when he nibbled ever so slightly on her ear lobe before whispering into her ear. _

_"You know the time has come, our contract is complete..." She felt tears come to her eyes hearing those words, her heart ached in her chest as if it was truly splitting within her. "Sebastian... but..." He snickered before pulling back, his aura becoming clear to her. The room began to darken, the black feathers she recognized from when he was changing began to fall from no where. "Did you honestly think I could ever love a human, you should know better than that Ciel. Demons don't love." She screamed as his teeth pierced her neck, a fire seared through her. The pain caused her tears to flow freely as she screamed for him to stop constantly, her hands clawing at his suit, ripping what she could of the fine material, trying to hurt him in any way she could to get him away from her. Yet she knew there was no escape that this was to be her end..._

It was a beautiful morning at the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian had already prepared breakfast for his Young Mistress. She had surprised him that night, allowing him to feel his heart for the first time in forever. He kept a note from Undertaker about how romance between a demon and a human could lead to problems for Ciel that even he himself couldn't help with. Sebastian tightened his grip on the cart, the thought of any harm coming to Ciel made him wish to burn the world of all who could oppose her. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a sound he hadn't heard since the day of their contract, Ciel's blood curling screams coming from the apartment's slightly opened door.

"Ciel!" He left the cart behind him, not caring for anything but her. Rushing he stopped abruptly as the door slammed in his face, a soft laughter mixing with her screams like a sick melody. He promptly tried his key to find it would not turn, that's when he sensed it. Another demon was in there, harming his young mistress. His blood boiled as he kicked open the door, scouring the room for his lady. He easily jumped to the stairs, spying her thrashing around as she hovered over her bed, as an aura hovered over her, laughing as she tried to fight whatever it was. Sebastian heard himself let out a growl before dashing in, the door once again slamming shut as to keep any more intruders out.

"Ciel!" He called her name again as she ran to her, ripping her out from under the aura he held her within his arms protectively. His eyes widened to see she was bodily sound but could sense the pain she was in, he began gently shaking her, trying to rouse her from the night terror. "Young Mistress, wake up! Wake up Ciel!" He called to her, trying to reach her through the spell he knew this other had her in, fighting to get through to her in any way he could.

_Ciel screamed as she felt her blood draining from her, her very essence was being ripped away from her entire being, all of her emotions seemed to be disappearing, until she heard something... she heard her name being called by Sebastian. She opened her eyes to see the vision in front of her waving in the darkness, the pain turning sharper. It was no longer touching her yet her body still burned. She screamed when she heard her name again being called, this time the world around her shaking. It hit her hard, that she was in a nightmare, and it was one holding her hostage. She shoved away from the thing in front of her, watching it scream curses at her as it seemed to almost disappear, the stench of decay all around it."This.. This isn't real..." She shut her eyes at it ran at her, turning into nothing more but a shadow to her. She screamed as she hear a faint howl of pain from somewhere, she lifted her head high as the world tore apart at her final scream __**"This isn't real!" **_She woke abruptly, to find herself in a cold sweat but already sitting up, she knew she was being held by someone.

"Ciel..." She looked up to see Sebastian holding her, fear clear on his face. "Are you alright?" The scene of his fangs piercing into her neck flashed and she screamed once more, her eyes reflecting her fear that she saw of her reflection in his, before tumbling from his arms onto the bed. She landed on her stomach and tried burying herself from him, part of her telling her to run yet the other reminded her it was just a nightmare not the real thing.

Sebastian stood there, mortified by the reaction of his young Mistress. In all of his years of service to her not once had she shown him the fear that she showed today, the look in her eyes horrified him. He had no idea what made her leap from him nor look at him with her eyes... He cleared his throat before stepping back, not wanting to see that shame reaction again.

"Is everything alright young Mistress?" She laid in her bed, shaking. Her nightgown had ridden up to her thighs but she did not care, she was trying to focus on breathing and shoving the fear within her out of her mind. She slowly sat up, looking to him to see him looking normal, well what they had decided to call normal, and gave a relieved sigh. Slowly she worked her way to the edge of the bed facing him, though the fear seemed to continue to flicker at her.

"I'll... I'll be fine. It was just a night terror..." She looked down at her feet hanging from the bed before sighing. "Sebastian, may I inquire the truth of you?" He raised a brow at this, not expecting such a direct question so soon. He smiled and bowed at the waist.

"Of course Young Mistress." She looked at him, the tear stains on her cheeks shining brightly.

"Will it hurt?" He blinked, caught off guard by the question. She sighed and reworded her question so that he would know exactly what she was talking about. "Will it hurt when you take my soul." He tensed, why would she be asking about such? What had that other demon done to her? He shook his head before walking to her wardrobe and picking out her clothing. He dressed her in a petite black dress that was a bit poufier than she normally preferred. The matching hair bow brought out the color of her eye. She sighed as he dressed her, realizing he was not planning to answer her question.

"Mistress do you want breakfast?" She shook her head and he frowned, knowing that the cart was now a waste. Slipping into her ankle high heels she began her walk out to the normal part of the mansion, replaying her night terror in her mind trying to dissect it for some clue to why it occurred, as Sebastian tried to place where that demon had come from or who had sent it.


	4. CH4 Her Butler, The Musician

Her Butler, The Musician

Ciel tossed and turned within her sleep, once more she heard herself screaming as her pleasant dream turned into another hellish nightmare.

_She was sitting there, playing the piano by herself singing a song her mother had once sang to her. She blinked when she saw that her fingers were playing the correct notes but it seemed it as though they were off-key. She stopped and realized very quickly it wasn't her playing, but somewhere else. The song was almost haunting, the melody slowly changing causing Ciel to stand, her entire body shaking as the melody took a spin for the worst._

_**Lady bug, Lady bug fly away**_

_**Your house is on fire **_

_**and your children are gone**_

_**All but one, Sweet Ciel**_

_**She crept under the frying pan...**_

_Ciel spun around trying to figure out the source of the sound. Slowly she left the apartment, looking around as she calmly walked through her manor. It was strange that no one else was around, and that the halls had darken so much. Reaching the stairs her eyes grew wide at the sight of fire once more, she screamed and ran towards it hearing the pained cries of her friends. She threw open the recreation room door and gave a blood curling scream as she stepped back, her arms going over her face when the flames licked at her. She looked, her eyes growing wide when she saw Mey-Rin inside screaming, she looked to Ciel with red eyes and reached though she was bound to a body. She covered her mouth when she realized that it was not one, but three bodies in a pile that Mey-Rin was chained to. A sinister laugh was heard as the room seemed to darken, the flames licked upward as they began to take form. Ciel gasped when the flames finally took form, the red eyes that calmed her shining with a pure hatred towards her._

_"Ciel... you foolish girl. Do you not know when to stay away?" Ciel gasped and turned to run only to scream as flames licked at her. She pressed her back against the wall, looking to Sebastian when the black feathers began falling once more. He smirked before slowly walking towards her, a soft tune coming from him. "London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady..."At the end of his song she screamed, black wings surrounded her._

She sat up with a shout, her heart racing. She placed her face in her hands, not hearing the rapidly approaching footsteps. Sebastian didn't even call out as he rushed through her curtains and straight to her, she looked up to him and quickly turned her face away, the hatred of his eyes from her dream still fresh in her mind. He furrowed his brow as he stood at the side of her bed.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Ciel shook her head, trying to fight back the urge to cry as she didn't want Sebastian seeing her like that, he had already seen her cry before and she hated him knowing her weakness. She wanted to be strong for him, so he didn't have to always protect her. Sebastian quickly removed his shoes before climbing onto the bed, pulling into him so that she leaned back against his chest. "Ciel... Another night terror?" CIel gasped when she realized she couldn't help it and began crying, her face still hidden within her hands. He closed his eyes while holding her to him, cursing himself for not being able to track the demon. This time there had been no aura, no clue to him as to where this demon had come from. She forced herself to take a deep breath before speaking, her voice shaking.

"I... I saw a fire... Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldroy, Tanaka... they were all burning, chained together... but... you, you were there..." She shuddered and hugged herself as Sebastian tightened his hug around her.

"What was I doing there?" She cursed herself inwardly, she shook her head before trying to move only to find herself in his stone grip. "Ciel... are these... terrors because of our kiss?" Ciel gasped, turning to look at him, that's when she saw the sadness in his eyes. She turned herself around in his arms, allowing her legs to drape over his, laying her right hand upon his cheek.

"Sebastian, it's not because of that at all..." She blushed and turned her face away, her hair falling from it's bun on top of her head covering her face. "That... that is one of the happiest times in my life during this bleak time, I wish honestly that there were more times of such." She blushed before turning back up to him, her cheeks red. Sebastian's eyes were halfway closed as he gave her that soft smile she loved so much, it made her forget any of her troubles like he was promising to keep her safe every time.

They both jumped when a soft knock came on the door, almost instantly Sebastian was gone, down the stairs and completely dressed. He left the room, leaving Ciel to herself.

Ciel casually left the library after her morning studies, her lilac dress bringing out the highlights of her pinned up in a bun hair ever so subtly. the dress was one of her more casual ones, no frills or lacing with a simple black choker around her neck. She seemed to be debating something as she made her way to the music room, not wanting to miss out on her chance to play the piano before Sebastian arrived for her music lessons. Quietly entering the room she simply made her way to the grand piano, letting her fingers slide over the ivories.

Taking a seat upon the bench she tilted her head side to side, tying to decide on what exactly to play. Shaking her head she began with a simple song that Sebastian had taught her when she first began learning the piano. She slowly began feeling herself smile, allowing herself to become lost within the music she was playing, as if her very soul was letting its light shine within the song. Her joy was abruptly interrupted when she heard the door open, quickly quitting she looked over her shoulder to see Sebastian entering with his violin, the smile upon his face showed he had heard her.

"Ah, 3rd Suite in G minor Young Mistress?" Her face grew a bit hot as she tried to glare at him, not sure if he was chastising her for stopping when he entered or if he was surprised that she remembered it. Simply ignoring his remark she turned back and began playing again, trying to ignore the fact he was watching her every movement. He smiled at his young Mistress, he loved the way she seemed to be embarrassed if he heard her play such tunes. It was as though she didn't want him to see the side of her that she used to be, the side that when it did show everyone was happy.

She once again stopped when she heard Mey-Rin's all too familiar scream before hearing Baldroy shouting something. She turned as Sebastian set his violin down and walked to the doors, flinging them open Ciel couldn't help but blush at what they saw. Poor Mey-Rin was all sorts of a mess leaned over, Baldroy had obviously caught her from a nasty fall but it looked as if they were just preparing to kiss. They were staring into each other's eyes until Sebastian cleared his throat. Immediately they both were away from each other, standing attention. Sebastian's tone made it all to clear he was unhappy with them.

"What in the world was that?" Mey-Rin's face grew red as she began pushing her two pointer fingers together, Baldroy shrugged and looked to Sebastian.

"Mey-Rin tripped and instead of letting her fall I caught her, nothing wrong with that now is there?" Ciel couldn't help but cover her smile when she saw Baldroy cringe under Sebastian's eyes, she frowned when she heard him clear his throat.

"You two know quite well that is time for the Young Mistress to learn her music but if these distractions keep happening I'm afraid she'll learn-" Ciel immediately stood, her hidden eye glowing as she called to him.

"Sebastian, I demand you stop." Sebastian turned to her, his eyes wide in shock from being interrupted. Normally she would never interrupt him but something inside her stirred, as if she felt the need to protect the two suddenly. Mey-Rin and Baldroy looked at her with their jaws dropped when she smiled to them. "It was clearly just an accident, and though it happens more often than not, perhaps these two could be allowed a break? Finny and Tanaka are in town for supplies, seems only fair to me." Mey-Rin looked as if she was going to say something till she looked at Baldroy and seemed to lose her voice when she turned away flustered, it clicked precisely with Ciel what was going on. She felt Sebastian's eyes on her as she turned her back and sat at her piano once more. "Instead of me just learning music, why don't we let them have a dance?" Looking over her shoulder she saw Sebastian smiling the smile that she knew meant he'd get her back later before he turned to the two, motioning them to enter.

The two servants stood awkwardly when Sebastian returned to Ciel's side, picking his violin he nodded to them. Ciel smiled and began playing once more, allowing Sebastian's violin to accompany her. She heard the laughter of the two as they began waltzing around the room, it was as if she could feel the emotions between the two rising, and it placed a smile on her face. Knowing her and Sebastian could never get another chance since Lord Druitt's party or if her dancing tutor were sick it was as if she wanted these two to have something she never could. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to become lost in the music, listening to the laughter from the two as they danced.

That evening Ciel had retired once more to the apartment for the night, wearing her sleeveless navy nightgown that seemed to enhance her figure she had just begun taking the pins out of her hair in front of her mirror when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the edge of the steps, moving the sheer curtain aside.

"It's open Sebastian." He entered promptly, carrying the book she had requested him to bring to her for her nightly reading. He looked up to her and she swore she saw something flash in his eyes but she couldn't quite tell what. Turning her back she once more entered her room as she called over her shoulder. "Make sure you lock the door again." Taking her seat at the vanity once more she began with the removing of the pins, she didn't realize how many it had taken to hold her hair up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sebastian set the book down before standing behind her, he removed his gloves as he spoke to her.

"Allow me Young Mistress, you are going to get it tangled if you keep up with how you are." Ciel sighed as he began removing the pins for her, watching him in the mirror she noticed he was taking his time.

"Sebastian..." He looked up from his work but his hands never stopped, his eyes seemed to be almost glowing.

"Yes Young Miss?" Ciel took a deep breath, preparing herself for his answer she knew would come.

"Are you mad at me? For interrupting you earlier when you were correcting Mey-Rin and Baldroy?" Sebastian smiled at her reflection before turning back to his work, a quiet laugh escaped him.

"No I am not Madam. If I was I would've let you keep taking the pins out on your own." She let out her breath, not realizing that she had held it. "Though I am curious as to why you did interrupt me, that was until I saw how they were dancing, they did need the practice." Ciel balled her fist, taking a breath she tried to calm herself down as she spoke.

"That is not why I interrupted you." She glared at his reflection, his smirk showed that he was toying with her. "I felt that they deserved a break. They do work hard around here, though incompetent as they are it seemed only fair to let the two love birds have their moment." She felt Sebastian's hand pause for a moment, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror.

"Love birds?" She smiled, finally knowing she had caught him off guard.

"Are you that blind to it Sebastian?" She winced when he roughly pulled the last pin out of her hair, the waves cascading down the back. He instinctively reached for her silver brush, her gaze turned to their mark on his hand. She closed her eyes, remembering their meeting day and enjoying the feeling of him brushing her hair so gently. "It's clear there is a chemistry about the two, and I see no reason not to allow it. They are not a noble in love with a servant therefore it is allowed." She felt him stop again at her words, as if he was digesting what she said. She opened her eyes, seeing her own sadness once more. "It's the curse of being a noble, you are born to marry one of the same title, if not higher, not for love. It is so rare that love is ever involved, I know damn well if Lizzy or I had been a male we would be betrothed to one another. Yet my parents did not get a chance to find a suitor for me..." She hung her head, placing a hand over her heart as pangs of sadness rang through her. A single tear fell from her, her words barely more than a whisper. "And yet it is not a noble I want.."

Sebastian stood, looking down upon the woman he was bound to, yet he felt something much deeper for her. He knew exactly what she was speaking of, but he knew that they would have to find her a man to marry her off to. This idea angered him so, wishing again that he could burn society to the ground and allow her to rule it her way. He had seen a side of her he didn't know today, a protector of the ones she had begun to care for, even if she never would admit it. He wished he could steal her away from everything, knowing this world was not good enough for her yet she was as much bound to this world as he was to her.

Ciel stood, ignoring Sebastian's call to her as she laid down on the bed, her face buried into the pillows. She knew she had made a mistake falling for a demon and yet she could not bring herself to search for someone else, she wanted to be with him and only him. She gasped when she felt his hands brush her hair off her back before massaging her. She immediately turned and slapped his hands away.

"Sebastian, just what on earth do you think your-" Her eyes grew wide as she was cut off by him kissing her roughly, his hands pinning her wrists to the bed. He pulled back and smirked at her, his eyes glowing as she blushed madly, knowing how inappropriate of a position she was in and yet... she knew she didn't want him to stop but that she should demand him to. She gulped as he let her hands go, his right hand lowering so it lifted her nightgown to the top of her right thigh where he resting his thumb, running his thumb back and forth. Ciel reached up, her face warm as could be when she cupped his face, drawing him back to her as they kissed again. He didn't resist when he felt her undoing his tie, he had already begun removing his coat. She was all that was on his mind, and he wanted nothing but her. He wanted to make her feel so good that she would never want to leave her bed again. As they were kissing he ran his tongue lightly across her lips, she parted her lips allowing him entrance to explore her mouth, and he loved her taste.

Sebastian's tie had just been undone when they both were pulled back to reality as a scream came from the manor. Sebastian growled as he debated about seeing what it was or leaving for morning, but CIel was already sitting up and adjusting herself. He sighed and quickly got dressed before fetching her the robe that properly covered everything with a pair of slippers. Ciel closed her eyes as he tied a plain black patch over her eye, she wanted to tell the others but if word got out of the manor then everyone would be calling for her to be burned at the stake or some crazy punishment. They were both obviously annoyed as they headed to the stairs, finding the front doors open and the three servants running around, chasing something. Ciel shook her head as Sebastian stepped forward, his aura radiating from him.

"Enough! What is going on here?" Sebastian blinked as a shadow flew by him, straight for Ciel. "Young Mistress!" Ciel let out a shout as she caught the shadow in her arms, falling onto her bottom. She laughed before standing again, everyone calmed down when they saw it was a black cat nuzzling in her arms. Sebastian stared at the cat in awe before remembering he needed to reprimand the other for disrupting his... activities with Ciel. He turned to find them staring wide-eyed at Ciel and the cat. Baldroy was the first to yell about it.

"Ey! That damn thing came rushing in here after Mey-Rin and I were just heading back in from the gardens! We've been chasin' the thing around tryin' to get it back out!" Mey-Rin punched Baldroy in the arm, causing him to blush when he realized what he had said. Sebastian held his temples, not sure what to truly reprimand them for, but it seemed Ciel was a step ahead of him once more.

"It's quite alright. Close the doors and head to bed, this cat will be staying with me." Sebastian turned to look and blinked when he saw the cat staring at the others, purring away. It was a beautiful cat, black long hair with its front paws white as if wearing gloves, but it's eyes caught him off guard. They were two different colors, the left one green and the other blue, it was almost like seeing Ciel as a cat. Ciel smiled as she turned. "Come Sebastian, I believe you forgot to fetch my book. Good night everyone, I don't want to hear anymore noise tonight, if I do I won't be so forgiving." Sebastian death glared the servants before following his young Mistress, realizing that she had full intent on keeping the cat.

Back in her room Ciel pet the cat that was purring away in her lap. Sebastian was sitting next to her but was too busy staring in awe at the cat to realize that Ciel had been waiting for him to come closer. She sighed before turning the cat so she could look at it, it licked it's nose before meowing softly at her causing her to smile.

"Well little one you're going to need a proper name if you're going to be a Phantomhive now." The cat meow again before climbing onto Ciel's shoulders and laying down as if it was a scarf, Ciel caught Sebastian's smile when he reached out, allowing the cat to nuzzle against his hand.

"My lady, what are you going to call her?" Ciel tilted her head back, letting the cat flick it's poufy tail against her cheek.

"Well I could tell from the moment she jumped into my arms it's an Angora, so I'm curious as to who let such a precious cat out. But whoever did does not deserve such a precious pet especially with no collar, I suppose we will need to get her a proper collar after she is bathed and groomed." Ciel smiled to Sebastian, making him smirk. "I presume you'd be willing to that, the collar should be something that can carry her name upon it but also show that she is truly a Phantomhive. I think she'll be perfect by the name of Elvira. I'm sure her and Cerin will be perfectly fit for one another.

As if on cue she heard a call from Cerin as he leisurely made his way up the stairs. The big cat tensed as he smelled the new cat, his golden eyes seemed to observe her as he climbed onto the foot of the bed and laid there. Elvira let out what sounded like a broken meow, hoping down from Ciel she curled up on Cerin's back, licking the bigger cat's ear. Ciel sighed as she laid down again, turning towards Sebastian. Her face grew hot when she remembered that just moments ago he had been with her, almost performing an act of forbidden love. Sebastian leaned down and kissed his young mistress upon the cheek before starting to get up to leave. She gasped and lunged forward, grabbing his wrist, he turned and looked at her with sudden shock until he saw her nightgown had fallen off her shoulder, her hair framed her ever perfect face. He eyes looked to him with a longing he knew all to well but her biting her lip seemed to be showing that she was struggling with herself.

"Sebastian, stay with me tonight?" He was surprised that she had asked him, not demanded. He looked at his watch and nodded.

"If I stay young Mistress there wont be much room on your bed." Ciel scoffed as he sat laid down, allowing her to rest her head upon his chest. She frowned a bit when she realized she couldn't hear a heart beat, another reminder for her of what he was. She sighed happily when she closed her eyes, his lips brushing against her forehead. "Good night Ciel, I will always be by your side." A smile came to he as she drifted to sleep, Sebastian humming a soft tune for her.

_I will always be by your side..._


	5. Ch5 Her Butler, Protector

Her Butler, Protector

Ciel sat at the counter of the kitchen alone, enjoying lounging in her nightgown a bit longer than she usually allowed herself, sipping on her earl grey tea she had prepared herself. It had been almost three weeks since her and Sebastian had their kiss, followed by their actions after accepting Elvira into the family. Sebastian had done well for her, finding her a diamond collar that shimmered when she walked, it fit her elegance very much. Yet it seemed as if nothing had changed, as if they had never done anything at all. At times it seemed that he was attempting to show a bit of affection, but they were always interrupted by something. It had been nearly two months with her night terrors, always the same. Sebastian was always there, taunting her in some way or another, causing her pain in the deepest of her heart.

She took another sip of her tea before chewing on her bottom lip, sorting through all her thoughts but finding most to be about Sebastian. Hell she had expected more out of it, something a bit more... romantic, was that what she was seeking? To be fawned over, to have him to swoon her when he did something amazing for her? No. She sipped her tea before putting the cup down with a slight bang, careful to not chip the cup. No Sebastian was her butler, she needed to keep in mind her name would be forever tarnished if anyone came to find out what had been confessed between the two. The only loophole was one that could never be proven as she herself had seeked it out, she hoped he didn't know of her side inquiries but if he did he spoke nothing of it. She sighed when she heard the door opening and closing, his silky voice sent shivers straight down her spine.

"Good morning Young Miss, did you sleep well?" She looked to him and saw he was carrying a tray of already prepared breakfast upon his shoulder, it annoyed her a bit that she had built this getaway with the elaborate and he only used it for dinners.

"I slept as well as I could I suppose, this last one wasn't so bad." Sebastian nodded as he began laying the table off to the side, setting down a single dish followed by a bowl.

"Today we simply have, per your request, Pain au chocolate served with the freshest fruit we could offer. As for the schedule you are to be expecting your Cousin Elizabeth to come for afternoon tea and a few bits of paperwork sent over from the Duke." Ciel sighed as she hopped down from the seat, ignoring the way her night-gown hung a bit low around her bosom.

"If Lizzy is all I have to deal with here then I'm off to a rather nice day. Is there anything needing attending to around the Manor?" She took a seat at the table as Sebastian quickly brought her fresh tea to go with her light meal. She cut into her little meal and enjoyed the flaky texture followed by a very fresh strawberry, a bit had smeared over her cheek from taking a bit too big of a bite. She swallowed before reaching for her napkin, almost instantly Sebastian's hand had her wrist in a tight grip, causing her to jump a bit when she realized he was leaning over her, with that smile that made her heart flutter and her body melt all at once, his smile turned to a smirk as he saw the color come to her cheeks.

"Allow me Young Miss."" He leaned in even closer and licked the juice from her cheek, causing her to quickly pull away from him and losing her balance. Once more Sebastian was right there, this time his arm wrapped around her waist, the chair held up by his left foot and that same smile was back on his face. "You must be more careful, you could've gotten hurt." She seemed at a loss for words until she recalled she was in her nightgown yet, which shouldn't have bothered her seeing as Sebastian was the one who had dressed since the day their contract had begun, but this time it really bothered her.

"Sebastian! What are you doing? Let me up you pervert!" Chuckling Sebastian kicked the chair back to its upright position, bringing his mistress up as well. Ciel spun out of his arms and tried to glare at him as she held her hands over her heart, he found himself wishing to kiss her once more from how cute she looked when she was flustered but held back; knowing he had to be careful not to over step his boundaries.

"A pervert? Young Miss I have dressed you for a good number of years, you had a mess and it was my job to clean it up." She slowly lowered her arms, sighing a bit but smiling ever so slightly.

"You do know the wormholes within our contract don't you?" She gasped as he abruptly grabbed her wrist, bending her backwards over the chair she had fallen out of just moments ago. His eyes were half closed as he stared into hers, but they weren't his normal eyes, they were the slits that she had come to know to be a sign at times.

"Young Miss you wound me, I do not use any kind of tricks. We have a contract and I only wish to fulfill it to the fullest, would you dare deny your butler that?" Flustered by the closeness of their bodies she seemed to be held within a trance, his glowing eyes enchanting her. She closed her eyes as she pushed him away.

"Sebastian you know I won't deny you to fulfill the contract but you must stop this teasing... it's not healthy..." As if closing a chapter she led the Butler upstairs. She quickly changed into her petite navy blue dress with its black band around the waist that tied into a bow in the back, as most her dresses seemed to; she remembered Sebastian once saying it looked the best on her. She allowed him to lace up the back, the jacket seemed to be a bit small so she went without it, leaving the corset top showing her shoulders and arms. She smiled as he laced up her boots while she placed a small clip top hat into her messily bunned hair.

Making her way out into the Manor she found her cousin here early, the signs of the Manor being "prettified" was very clear as it was with all her visits. There were always ribbons and some form of "cute" stickers around the mansion, and her staff would be dressed in ridiculous clothing.

"Lizzy, oh Lizzy where are you?" Ciel called with as much enthusiasm that she could muster, regretting a tad of letting Sebastian to linger back to clean up the plates. Almost on cue she heard her employees scream before Lizzy came boundering up the steps, hugging Ciel with such momentum she almost knocked them both over, but indeed knocking the wind from Ciel's lungs.

"Oh Ciel! I've missed you so! I haven't seen you since you tucked yourself away on your birthday!" CIel hugged her cousin back and smiled ever so lightly, sure her cousin as over energetic and too preppy for her liking but she indeed was what family she had left.

"I know Lizzy, but I am out now." As the girls pulled from their hug a bell rang below, both girls looked to see Sebastian waiting in the doorway of the study.

"Pardon me Lady Elizabeth, Young Mistress but your afternoon tea is ready." Lizzy was down the starts with Ciel in tow before Sebastian got the words out of his mouth. As soon as she and Sebastian were in the study Lizzy slammed the doors and tuned to her cousin with a huge smile on her face. She began jumping up and down while clapping her hands, one thing Ciel had never understood.

"Ciel I have a surprise for you! Oh you'll just absolutely love it!" Ciel furrowed her brow, looking around the room for any signs of the boxes that Lizzy normally brought with her as a sign of affection for anyone. It was weird for her not to have one, it threw Ciel for quite the loop.

"Oh..." Ciel looked to Sebastian who was serving them tea while his eyes searched exactly as she did. "Where is it Lizzy?" Elizabeth gently pushed Ciel into a comfy chair before sitting across from her, gladly accepting the tea. She took a few sips of it but squirmed in her chair like she was going to explode. Ciel took her tea from Sebastian as she looked to her cousin once more confused, she was giggling as bad as a child who knew what they were getting on Christmas.

"Oh Ciel it's most wonderful! Mum and Daddy agreed to throw you a Suitor's Ball! It's tonight and will be held in the gardens where the Curry Competition was. And not only that but she is partially sponsoring it, she insisted!" Ciel coughed as she nearly choked on her tea, Sebastian raised his brows at the suggestion, she even heard the trio that was eavesdropping outside gasp. After her coughing fit she looked to Lizzy with a wide eye.

"A Suitors Ball sponsored by Her Majesty, Lizzy why on earth did you decide that?" When Lizzy's smile began to fade, realizing her cousin wasn't so thrilled on the idea Sebastian cleared his throat before placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"I think what the Young Mistress is meaning to ask is what time precisely and if you planned an outfit for her like you have in the past?" Lizzy looked to Sebastian with a bit of surprise before turning down at her tea. She stared at it for a few minutes before looking to Ciel solemnly, something she did ever so rarely.

"Well you see... I know you have one of Auntie's dresses, the beautiful red one that I made you keep... I was hoping you would wear that since it was requested no one else to wear red." Ciel held her breath as she thought back to Madam Red, of finding her Aunt out to be jack the Ripper, if it wasn't for that she wouldn't have met Grell either. It seemed odd but she knew the gown would be the most flattering to wear for her.

"Well... I suppose I have no reason not to go, especially if it is being held just for me, I shall attend. Only if Sebastian may come with me though." Ciel quickly added the last part and felt Sebastian squeeze her shoulder. Lizzy squealed before quickly saying something as she set her tea down and rushing out with her maid in tow. Sighing and leaning back in the chair Ciel allowed Sebastian to clean up the mess left by her cousin as she reflected on the decision she was being put into unwillingly...

Almost two hours before the party Ciel was up in her room, soaking a bit before having to fit herself into a corset. She glared a Sebastian as he entered the room, it had been true that he had bathed her when she was younger but ever since she had developed her deceased aunt had taken to showing her how to properly clean herself. He laid a clean towel on the sink before bowing to her, turning his back to her as she climbed from the bath.

"Young Mistress, shall I fetch Mey-Rin to tie your corset for you?" The words almost escaped her mouth about him calling her aunt, as a force of habit had been embedded within her, but she shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Yes, seeing as how she is the only woman in the Manor besides myself now. Have her knock before entering." Sebastian left the room without hesitation, she stood for a moment wondering if him being around her since their kiss made him uncomfortable at times or if he was just being a gentleman and refused to look at a woman indecently dress. Shaking her head she left the room and slipped on a pair of her underclothing along with the garter and its damnable tights as well. She stood with an arm around her upper half, stepping out of view when there was a timid knock on the door. Grabbing her eye-patch she swiftly tied it on as she spoke. "Enter Mey-Rin." She smiled to the poor maid as she entered shaking, Sebastian obviously didn't explain to her why she was needed.

"I say Miss, I am sorry I am. What did I- GAH!" Poor Mey-Rin turned away beat red as Ciel stepped into view with the door closed.

"Mey-Rin I'm so very sorry to have to ask this of you but with us being the only women left in the manor I need your help with the corset for tonight." Mey-Rin turned to Ciel and nodded, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Alright Miss, I can do that right yes I can!" The maid nearly tripped over her own two feet as she went to grab the corset from the bed yet she caught herself. "I'm sorry Miss! Won't happen again!" Ciel smiled sympathetically to Mey-Rin as she turned her back to the maid, using her hands to hold her hair out of the way while the corset was wrapped and the lacing began.

"You're doing jus fine Mey-Rin, you don't have to be so nervous." She gasped as Mey-Rin's fingers brushed against her skin, the poor woman's hands shaking so much that Ciel had to use one hand to hold the corset, the other still holding her hair was growing tired, as the first loop had barely been laced. A bit of annoyance trickled into her realizing this would take far too long, it would take at least half an hour alone to make it to the palace, and if crowded more. She sighed and smiled sweetly to Mey-Rin over her shoulder. "Dear have you laced a corset?" Mey-Rin stammered a bit, stepping back and looking down shyly.

"N-No madam, all of mine are just clip ones... I'm dreadfully sorry I am!" Ciel laughed a bit before turning serious, her hidden eye glowing a bit sensing her summoning of Sebastian.

"It's quite alright, go and bring in Sebastian. I'm dressed as much as I can be before I would need him anyways." Mey-Rin's hand instantly went to her nose that had begun a trickle of blood, Ciel rolled her eyes realizing that the poor maid must've thought such scandalous things of the two as they were inseparable. The Maid rushed out of the room and let out a shout, Ciel smiled knowing she had most likely ran right into Sebastian again. Her assumptions were proven correct when she heard his familiar footsteps enter with her bedroom door not only closing but locking as well.

"I presume you sent her out so early because there was a problem with the corset, Young Miss?" Ciel looked to him and saw the smirk on his face as he approached her, his eye glowing a bit but not slitted as it would if he needed something more. She nodded and the frown became clear when he saw she was not laced at all. "My that is quite a problem, it does help if it's in the correct spot upon a lady's body." He lowered the corset to the correct position before she had even spoken her command, making her question if he could hear her thoughts at times.

"I just need someone capable of lacing a corset, and you're the only one here I can seem to trust to do anything right." Sebastian nodded before his fingers made quick work of her corset lacing, she sighed as she let her hair go over her shoulder, she hated the tightening of the corset but knew it was what made her look proper in the social standards. "Do the corset as tight as you can, madam did keep a tight waist."

"As you wish Young Mistress, do tell me if it hurts." As if on cue she gasped when he pulled it sharply, she had been so used to her aunt easing her into them she had not expected it at all. Sebastian paused only a moment and upon accessing that she was fine he tightened it even more, she gave a quite cough before clenching her hands in front of her. Sebastian caught this and swiftly brought a chair in front of her with a towel wrapped around the top. "Bear with me Mistress, it will be over soon." Ciel nodded and gripped the chair, exhaling again as Sebastian pulled the corset sharply once more before fastening it quickly. She made a mental note that the corset was tighter than her aunt had ever had it making her frame seem even smaller, it seemed she was like a giant porcelain doll. Stepping back from the chair she raised her hands allowing Sebastian to lower the huge red dress over her head, she sighed as the heavy dress rested around her, it felt much heavier than any of the others she owned including the winter ones. Sebastian made quick work of the buttons up the back before turning his Mistress towards the mirror, she gasped and took a step back in shocking realization of just how red it was. It was the same red of the fire that she hated so much, the fire that had made her into the woman she was today. Sebastian saw her reaction and was holding her steady instantly, it was true the dress was the one her aunt had donned at the last party Ciel and him had attended with her but the dress did flatter the Young Mistress so. She sighed before sitting down at her vanity, fighting back the urge to rip the dress off of herself.

Sebastian was behind her once more, already messing with her hair. She looked as he began to tie it up and she sighed heavily, she knew the perfect hairstyle but it was one she had avoided for oh so very long.

"Sebastian, the way my mother has her hair in their wedding portrait, I think that would suit this dress ever so well." Sebastian seemed surprised by her request, knowing that her family was a sore discussion. He simply nodded and began doing her hair as such before lacing her boots.

"Which eye patch would you like to wear with this dress Young Miss, I suggest the red rose one." CIel blinked, not realizing that Sebastian had removed the other patch when doing her hair. She simply nodded and it was brought forth and slipped upon her as if it was another glove. She pulled on her black gloves before standing and looking once more in the middle, she looked like her mother and yet her stature seemed to radiant her father. She turned and smiled to Sebastian who she saw was in his finest tail coat, his hair put to the side and spectacles already on. He offered her his arm before leading her out and to the carriage.

The ride to Queen's palace wasn't too long, and everyone was moving around steadily. Ciel plastered a smile upon her face as Sebastian helped her out of her carriage and led her inside. The place looked entire different than she remembered, there were glorious rose vines hanging from the ceiling, complimenting the white rose bushes around the dome. The stone floor had been perfectly polished so it gleamed, though the Queen's throne stayed where it had always been upon the platform. There were a few tables about with dishes she recognized as Phantomhive specialities. Everyone seemed to stop and stare when Lizzy rushed to her screaming her name loudly, Ciel gulped but kept smiling as her cousin crashed into her with another raging hug.

"Oh Ciel you look absolutely amazing! Just simply marvelous, mum and daddy will be so happy to see you again!" Squealing Lizzy turned and waved to her parents, who gave polite smiles and waved in their directions. Ciel bowed her head acknowledging their greeting before scanning the crowd, there were so many men to women it made her rather nervous and yet that wasn't the source of her uneasiness. She looked behind her to find that Sebastian was gone, her brow furrowed ever so slightly in wonder as to where he had run off to. She didn't have time to really think on it as Lizzy pulled her into the swarming crowd, she noticed that most of the men were much older, something she did curse about her age, though they all seemed interested in trying to covet her hand.

Just as she was about to ask her cousin to let go she gave a shout from being pulled from her, the men closing the newly formed gap quite quickly, a shudder went down her spine when she heard a familiar voice.

"My, my dear little Robin. At last I see you again." Ciel gasped before turning and seeing the man so many of her kind had called angelic standing before her in his white suit once more. She held her head when she realized that he had no intentions of letting her hand go. Instead he pulled her back to him and placed a kiss upon her caught hand. "My little Robin, shall we dance this night away in wonderful bliss, that the heavens themselves cry out to us in utter jealousy?" Ciel heard a couple of women swoon as the music began, the men unattended clearing the dance floor.

"One dance, nothing more Lord Druitt. I do not wish to tire so early in the evening." He smirked at her while he led before whisking her away on the dance floor, she squinted when she noticed his collar was much higher for a man than was normal. As they spun she could hear the clamoring all around her, but her cousin's comment to her mother is what scared her the most.

"Mother, I know Lord Druitt was definitely not given an invitation, however did he get in?" Ciel's eye widen before her fake smile faded away, she tried to pull away only to find herself caught in his iron grasp. Glaring at him with a smile of disdain she made sure to keep check that her tongue wasn't too vicious.

"Lord Druitt, is it true that you were not invited to this party?" The Lord laughed before leaning in closer, keeping their pace with the music.

"My, my aren't you a clever one. Of course you would have to have been clever to find out my human trafficking error of which you so boldly exposed. I'm merely here to offer a way for you to account for your mistake. How have the nightmares been?" Ciel gasped and found herself a moment speechless. It suddenly clicked with her, she looked around and once more Sebastian was not around.

"How do you know about those and where is Sebastian?" Lord Druitt merely smiled at her.

He knew his Young Mistress would be upset with him leaving without notice but he knew that he couldn't allow the demon near his Mistress. He scoured the area, his essence flowing out a bit as his anger became rage within himself. He felt the demonic aura pass by, scaling to the roof he found himself staring into the eyes of another.

"Hello Sebastian, my look at how you've done yourself this time." Sebastian growled, knowing the familiar feminine voice. He looked in front of him to see a woman in a scarlet red dress that cut off at the knees in the front but touched the floor in the back. Her hair was done up in a bun on top of her head beautifully decorated with rubies and diamonds. Her black eyes were flatter b the sparkle upon her fan. "Mmm you know I do like this one I must say, but how does that little bitch of yours like it?" Sebastian calmly glared at the woman, his knives already drawn out.

"Well look who managed to crawl out of her pit. So who's the unlucky bastard this time Leana?" Leana laughed as she fanned herself, not caring that her aura was singing loud and clear.

"Oh me, oh my now why would I tell you whom my master is?" She feigned concerned with a taunting voice. "Is it so your wittle girl can get some sleep?" His eyes immediately turned to slits as he threw his knives at her, charging when she easily danced from him. Leana was laughing, obviously enjoying his torture. "Yes come Sebastian, let us dance the unholy dance. Let's see just how powerful you truly are!"


	6. Ch6 Her Butler, Forever Graceful

Her Butler, Forever Graceful

Ciel felt her gut wrench at the thought of Lord Druitt knowing about the nightmares, meaning he could know her secret. As the dance ended she heard a familiar voice calling out to her, and for once she was grateful that the annoying lad was here.

"Lady Ciel! Eh, Ciel!" Ciel smirked at Lord Druitt's shocked face as she spun around, smiling to the young Prince. Soma embraced her in a very friendly way that normally she hated but she was too worried about Sebastian at the moment to care.

"Hello Prince Soma, how are you?" Tilting her head past Soma she nodded her head to his servant. "And hello to you as well Agni." Agni smiled as he bowed gracefully, while Soma just seemed to death glare at Lord Druitt.

"I am fine, Ciel who is this man?" Ciel was about to answer when Lord Druitt wrapped his hand around her waist, which she promptly tried to slap away only for him to grab onto her harder. She winced and saw that Agni was already on high alert while Soma was still glaring the man down.

"I am the well-known Viscount Lord Druitt, you'd do well to remember the name. My little robin and I were just about to go for a bit of a walk if you don't mind." Ciel gave Soma her most pleading look while mouthing "help", of which Soma seemed oblivious to but Agni caught on immediately, he politely smiled to the man.

"How convenient, the Young Prince and I were about to walk as well, shall we accompany you two?" Before Lord Druitt had a chance to rebuttal Ciel practically shouted.

"Yes!" The three men turned to her a bit stunned as she cleared her throat. "I mean yes, the company would be enjoyable." She heard Lord Druitt curse under his breath as he led her towards the hall of roses with Soma and Agni following right behind.

Sebastian growled at the succubus when she nearly caught him on her razor edged fan. She easily spun around, landed a heeled kick to Sebastian's rib-cage. He coughed and flipped away from her, landing perfectly on his feet while she stumbled a bit, not realizing that Sebastian had gotten a few cuts upon her legs.

"I must say Sebastian you seem to have gotten more practice, how many souls have you claimed recently?" Sebastian scoffed, his eyes glowing at the woman.

"Even if I did claim souls it would be none of your concern, but as for now the only soul I want is that of my Young Mistress." Leana pouted before blinking, looking around.

"What the f-" She leaped to the side, tumbling as a chainsaw came crashing down where she had been. Sebastian smirked as he shook his head, spying the red cladded reaper following after his favorite weapon.

"I was wondering when you would join us Grell, William." Grell was already making poses until he was stomped upon by the black cladded reaper, who gracefully adjusted his glasses.

"Hello Sebastian, I'm sorry to interrupt your fight but," He paused to point at Leana, who was staring at the three confused. "this, thing, has been claiming souls that were not on the schedule to die." Leana laughed before standing, hiding her face behind her fan as she battered her eyelashes at Will.

"Oh my how popular I am tonight, two good-looking men already after me, oh whatever shall a woman do?" Grell picked himself up, glaring at the woman practically spewing fire while shaking his chainsaw at her.

"How dare you say that about my Will and Sebby! Go find your own men you hussy!" Leana smirked at Grell, closing her fan with a snap. She turned her face away, nose high in the air while shaking her fan at Grell.

"You, you can go. And dear," She turned back to him, her slitted eyes showing her anger. "Don't insult the color red by wearing it, the little bitch has done that enough tonight wearing it." Grell screamed at the insult before swinging his chainsaw at her, which she narrowly ducked, allowing Sebastian to run in and get a kick straight to her face causing her to go rolling to the edge of the roof.

"You bitch, the only one who has insulted the color is you!" Leana laughed before lunging at the men, not realizing what she had gotten herself into.

Ciel was unhappy in her current situation, she was being black mailed by the Lord Druitt but Sebastian was no where in sight and she had to rely on Soma and Agni to help her. As the browsed the many flowers, Lord Druitt kept pointed them out to Ciel, giving some cheesy speech about how each compared to her. She was growing bored quickly, looking over her shoulder to see Soma with his arms crossed in a seeming pout, Agni whispering something to him while motioning towards her and Lord Druitt. Ciel gave a shout when Lord Druitt suddenly spun her to him, his smile looking like that of a crazed man.

"Ah Ciel, my love, my robin we are here at last!" Ciel placed her hands on his chest and tried pushing him away. She turned her face, giving the most pleading look she could to Soma and Agni, Soma seemed to be furious seeing her in this position.

"What are you doing, that is no way to respect a woman!" Lord Druitt laughed, leaning in closer to Ciel as she kept trying to push away, her face still turned away from him.

"She is not just a woman, she is a goddess among the others. Aphrodite had nothing upon this beautiful woman, one whom I plan to make my wife." CIel gagged at the word, Agni and Soma stood there wide-eyed. "All I need is a yes from you Ciel, one simple yes or I motion to my men!" Everyone gasped at the man, Ciel felt herself screaming inwardly for Sebastian.

Sebastian growled, hearing Ciel's call to him and yet knowing he couldn't go to her until Leana was taken care of. He spun out-of-the-way as Leana threw Grell once more into the roof. Will was already upon her, his pruner piercing Leana's right arm. She gave a horrible howl, attempting to pull the weapon from her arm, her neat hair began falling as her eyes grew darker.

"You bastard, you'd dare hurt a woman?" Will scoffed as he lifted her from the ground, causing her to scream more.

"A woman, this charade is anything but a woman. Grell, you should take this opportunity seriously." Grell was instantly there, his smile wide as he swung at her.

"Now we'll see what you really under your fake skin!" They both blinked when she disappeared, Sebastian already lunging upward. The two reapers stopped, watching Sebastian being engulfed into a shadow while attacking the hovering woman.

CIel looked around, searching for any sign of a hidden assassin or Sebastian but finding no one. She couldn't help herself as she laughed, Lord Druitt's brow furrowed in confusion as she shoved him away, catching herself on a chair when she nearly fell.

"You fool, you think you can give false threats and be taken seriously?" She looked to him, Lord Druitt grinding his teeth when she stood, holding her head high. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, you sir are below me. You should know better than to try and test a woman's patience." Lord Druitt seemed to snap as he ran towards her.

"You little Bitch how dare you!?" Soma was already shouting something before pointing towards Lord Druitt when he began running.

"Agni, stop that horrible man!" Agni was already lunging when he spoke.

"Yes my Prince!" Lord Druitt fell under Agni's first hit to his arm, Agni stood in front of Ciel protectively, Soma already by her side with her hand between his.

"Lady Ciel are you alright?" His face showed his concern clearly, Ciel nodded and turned back to Lord Druitt when he began laughing again.

"My my this was to be a simple gathering of my robin, but if this world continue to forsake our love then I shall have us married in Heaven!" He used his left hand to rip away at his collar, Ciel gasped at the mark upon his neck. It was a pentagram like hers but with a black lip mark on its center, he covered it while glaring at them. "Leana my love, my forsaken raven, the unnatural beauty in my world come to me!"

Sebastian had allowed himself to partially transform, not caring if the reapers saw his full form at this point. All he knew is that Ciel needed him and Leana was part of her pain that he was going to remove. He had easily laid many blows upon her before she gave a howl, her body seemed to glow before being slammed into the roof, causing the building to shake. Sebastian gracefully landed, keeping himself shadowed between the feathers and darkness. He heard Grell in the background making comments about his appearance being sexy as Sebastian calmly walked towards the incapacitated succubus, her body withering. SHe looked to Sebastian and gave a pained smile, knowing her time had come.

"This is what happens to Succubuses when we bind ourselves to a human and yet can't leave what we're still in the middle of their first order to us." Sebastian stood over her, pausing only to ask the one question he needed to.

"Will do you need this one alive?" Will used his weapon to adjust his glasses once more before looking in his book.

"Let me check, no we do not. Feel free to do as you wish." That was all he needed to hear before unleashing his true form upon Leana, whos screams were only that of terror.

Lord Druitt cried out in pain as the mark on his neck seemed to glow a burning red, Ciel blinked not understanding what was happening. She gasped when she saw it disappear, the realization hit her that Sebastian must've played some role in his mark disappearing. The man stood clumsily, glaring at the trio as Ciel called out, already lifting her skirts.

"Prince Soma, Agni come let us get back to the others!" The three ran out of the hall and into the party, startling the crowd. Lizzie immediately came to her cousin, her face full of concern.

"Ciel! We were all looking for you, what happened?" Ciel coughed before waving her hand towards the hall.

"Lord Druitt, he tried dragging me down that hall alone but Soma and Agni luckily caught us in time and went with us. He threatened to kill me unless I agreed to become his wife." She heard the gasps around her, the angry muttering among the other suitors. Lizzie gave a shout, making Ciel turn around to find Lord Druitt with a gun pointed straight at her.

"Ciel Phantomhive you will be mine or no ones!" Ciel felt her heart skip a beat, watching Lord Druitt's finger almost pull the trigger. Almost instantly everyone heard a low growl, the room turning pitch black with a scream heard, then suddenly light flooded the room with Sebastian standing in front of Lord Druitt, the gun on the ground and his arm twisted. Whispers seem to flood the room as Sebastian calmly turned and walked to Ciel, kneeling in front of her.

"Young Mistress, are you alright?" Ciel gave a relieved sigh before smiling to him, her eye the only thing showing her bit of anger towards him not being them sooner. _Where the hell were you?_ She wanted to shout the words at him, to slap him or something, yet she was just happy that he was here now.

"I am fine Sebastian, thank you." He nodded before standing, the crowd became an uproar when everyone saw the Queen's royal guard come running, instantly everyone cleared a path, Ciel gasped when her Majesty began her walk towards the scene. Even though she still dressed in mourning for her husband, it seemed as though this dress was different. Ciel realized it had a bit of violet, yet she had a black veiled hat upon her head still. When the Queen stopped next to Ciel, she turned to her and lifted the veil, a warm smile upon her face.

"My most loyal subject, Miss. Ciel Phantomhive. My how beautiful you look tonight." Ciel gave the queen a low curtsey before placing her hands in front of her, an honest smile upon her face.

"My Queen, to what do I owe the honor?" Queen Victoria turned to the scene her guards were cleaning up, Ciel blushed when she realized quite clearly the Queen was showing her favor. Ciel blinked when the Queen's servant, John Brown, casually strolled up to them, still donning his sunglasses.

"Queen Victoria as you know is partially sponsoring this event in your honor. Our guards caught on to trouble when Lord Druitt was reported being spied inside when they had instructions to keep him out. She immediately wanted to make sure none of her subjects were in trouble and decided to act upon her feelings, of which were very correct by the look of things." John stepped up to Lord Druitt, who was now in shackles and gagged while trying to fight off the guards yet his arms still grotesquely twisted out-of-place, and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Lord Aleister Chamber, Viscount of Druitt you are hereby stripped of your title by our beloved Queen Victoria, and sentenced to live the remainder of your days imprisoned." Aleister seemed enraged by this and continued kicking, swinging his head wildly as he was led out of the party. Everyone stood still, not quite sure what to do until John Brown snapped his fingers, causing a red carpet to be rolled to the seat for the Queen, of which she headed for. Once she sat everyone sang the "God save the Queen" and waited to see what she would want. The Queen smiled to the crowd before calling out.

"Ciel, please won't you join me by my side? Everyone, go back to the festivities." Ciel felt herself blush as she made her way to the Queen's side, a small stool had been pulled up for her to sit at. She caught Sebastian walking back into the hall of roses as she stepped upon the stage, sitting upon the stool like a proper lady. She looked over the crowd by the Queen's side, enjoying the feeling of power yet at the same time annoyed by feeling like a doll on display for the world to see. She knew she had the nickname the Queen's Watchdog but she personally disliked the name. Ciel's eye grew wide when she saw Sebastian return but this time followed by two very familiar reapers, Will who was in a suit with tails and Grell, who had obviously been forced into a black dress, a red sash around the middle of his dress, though Ciel was confused at how Grell seemed to have bosom. The three easily mingled into the crowd but never separated from one another.

Ciel blinked when she felt a hand upon her shoulder, and turned to see the Queen smiling directly at her.

"My sweet girl, would you do me one thing?" Ciel blushed, the Queen was giving her a choice, out of the corner of her eye she saw everyone staring at the two.

"I would be honored your Majesty, what can I do for you?" John scoffed, opening his mouth to say something until the Queen quietly looked at him, shutting him up quickly. She looked back to Ciel and motioned to the piano.

"There was a song your mother once sang to me when I visited the manor, it was a beautiful song and I was wondering if I might ask you to sing it here." The Queen hummed the tune and Ciel nearly felt herself crumble, knowing the song quite well. Almost instantly Sebastian was in front of the Queen, on one knee bowing in front of them.

"If I may your Majesty-" Ciel stood, interrupting Sebastian, who looked at her curiously.

"I will gladly sing that for you Your Highness, I just need three to accompany me. Sebastian, take up the violin. Will, Grell?" Will seemed annoyed at being called out but was promptly pulled ahead by a very excited Grell. "Will are you capable of playing the piano?" He adjusted his glasses with a smirk before nodding, Grell was fanning himself, smiling at Ciel awaiting his command. "Grell, the flute?" Grell nodded eagerly, taking Will by the hand and pulling him to their respective places, Sebastian seemed to be studying Ciel as he walked by. She waited for them all to tune, testing her voice a bit.

By the time they had all prepared everyone had surrounded them, Lizzie up front and center. Ciel took a deep breath before closing her eyes, listening to Grell as he began the song so beautifully, she placed her hands together as she began the song:

_Tell me the tales that to me once so dear_

_Long long ago - long long ago,_

_Sing me the songs I delighted to hear,_

_Long long ago, long ago._

_Now you have come all my grief is removed._

_Let me forget just as long as I could_

_Let me believe that you always be near._

_Long long ago - long ago_

Ciel opened her eyes as she breathed, surprised to see everyone smiling in glee at her. Her mind flashed back to the last time she had sung this song, with Lizzie and her mother when they were just children. Looking down Ciel caught Lizzie almost in tears, she smiled but looked back to nod when the second choir struck up.

_Do you remember that path where we met_

_Long long ago, long long ago._

_Ah, yes you told me you'll never forget._

_Long long ago, long ago._

_Into our love is my smile your prefer_

_Laugh when you spoke with a joy to each word._

_Still my heart treasures the praises I heard_

_Long long ago, long ago._

_Now you have come all my grief is removed._

_Let me forget just as long as I could_

_Let me believe that you always be near._

_Long long ago - long ago_

Ciel took a step back, placing her hands upon her heart, she had felt as if her soul was shining when she sang. She had sworn to herself that she would never sing again and yet, if her Majesty had requested it of her she would never refuse. Turning to the Queen Ciel was shocked to see her with a tissue, beaming proudly at her.

"Ciel Phantomhive that was the most beautiful rendition of the song I've ever heard! Oh if only Albert could hear it too!" The Queen began crying, John was immediately kneeling beside her, a doll in his hand as he attempted to comfort the Queen.

Ciel cleared her throat before turning, she jumped a bit when she saw the trio all staring at her in awe, though her face turned red when Lizzie hugged her.

"Oh Ciel that was just wonderful! You shined so brightly, I swear you had a glow about you!" Ciel's face grew even hotter as she hugged her cousin before sighing, the sudden feeling of being drained washed over her.

"I thank you Lizzie, and I do thank everyone for coming tonight but this... this took a bit out of me and I shall be retiring for the night." Lizzie pouted before shaking her head.

"No way, you must have at least one dance besides the one with that monster! Lizzie turned and grabbed Sebastian, promptly pulling him over. "You two, go dance now!" Sebastian smirked before promptly offering Ciel his hand.

"Shall we, my Young Mistress?" Ciel sighed and was about to lay her hand in his when she felt herself being pulled away, turning she found herself being pulled to the floor with Soma. She heard Lizzie squeal before saying something to the others.

Soma turned and began leading through the dance, Ciel was honestly surprised that Soma had learned the proper way of dancing at a party. Soma was smiling brightly at her as they danced, the music finally striking up again.

"I must say Lady Ciel you are full of surprises, I have never heard such a lovely tune in all my life. You are as that man said, a goddess upon this earth." Ciel scoffed, seeking Sebastian to see him playing once more with Grell and Will. Soma noticed her looking and frowned when he saw her looking at Sebastian. "I think your butler is upset with me." Ciel couldn't help but laugh, looking at the naïve boy.

"Soma you may have turned twenty but you're still a bit naïve, I was about to dance with him when you stole me away. I'm sure any man would be more than annoyed if their dance partner was stolen right before they danced." Soma laughed, spinning Ciel once, making her nearly trip but he was there catching her.

"I suppose you are right, I just wanted one dance with you as gratitude for saving you earlier." Ciel looked at him sharply and was going to protest when she realized he was right, if Agni and him hadn't been there no telling what would've happened to her. She swallowed her pride and forced a smile upon her face.

"Yes... thank you for that Prince Soma, and please give Agni my gratitude as well."

Sebastian glared at the young prince, even though he was playing his violin his mind was thinking of at least sixty ways to remove him from the picture. He had almost been able to get a dance with **his **Ciel but that damnable boy had snatched her at the last-minute. Sebastian looked to his side when Grell leaned against him, smiling that wretched smile.

"I must say that she actually flatters the color red so well, and her voice tonight was absolutely amazing." Grell blinked when he saw Sebastian frown never falter, he pouted when he realized that Sebastian was in a wretched mood. "I know you work so hard and yet hardly get any time to play with her, on the bright side you did get to kill your ex girlfriend." He cowered instantly when Sebastian glared at him, though almost instantly Grell was hugging himself, making some comment about vigorous activities. Sebastian turned his eyes back on his Mistress, he too admitted that she had such a voice that it made her soul shine. It was as if her soul had shined just to let everyone hear the beauty that he saw within her, and yet it was still tarnished but the hatred she would never let go of.

Finally after the ball had ended, Ciel again left only with Sebastian by her side. As they approached the carriage Ciel sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I think we need a vacation for a while Sebastian, I can't keep wasting my time with these silly get-togethers... especially if I'm going to be singing for the Queen again." Sebastian smiled to her.

"But my Lady you have such a beautiful voice, I'm surprised you have not sung before." Ciel glared at him until he opened her carriage, she stood gaping at the scene within. "My Lady?" Sebastian looked into it to growl, inside of her carriage had been filled to nearly the brim with flowers, chocolates, and all kinds of presents for her. Ciel groaned as Sebastian made quick work of the gifts, making plenty of room for her to enter. Once she was inside he climbed to the front, muttering to himself. "I hate suitors..." Before cracking the whip and beginning the journey home.


	7. Ch7 Her Butler, Her Only Love

**Author's Note: This chapter does contain a sex scene, if you don't like sex then don't read it.**

Her Butler, Her Only Love

Ciel smiled as the warm sun fell on her face, she had been in a much better mood since the nightmares had been taken care of. She laughed as Elvira and Cerin pawed at each other next to her. After what had happened at the dance Ciel had decided a two-week long trip had been needed, and she was planning on making it a very secluded trip. True she had brought the cats and her household along there was a nice sized home close to Houndsworth that was actually worth visiting. She smiled when they came upon Houndsworth, her group giving shouts of joy when they saw it was fully renovated.

"Ey, wasn't this that creepy village?" Ciel looked backwards and smiled seeing their smiles, Tanaka still in his chibi form.

"Yes this is Houndsworth but under the Queen's control. You all will be staying within the village, though this is a holiday I still need to be able to get some work done." The group looked at her with a bit of a pout but Finny was soon smiling.

"Of course Miss, do you have anything you want us to do?" Ciel shrugged before turning back to the front as they entered the town, the people smiling and waving at the passers. Sebastian stopped in front of the spa that group would be staying at.

"Just enjoy yourselves and not destroy anything. " She paused, giving Elvira and Cerin a kiss upon their heads before Cerin left her carriage, Elvira riding upon his back. "Sebastian let us go." Without another word Sebastian had the cart moving forward, leaving the happy group behind.

Continuing up the road Ciel smiled upon spying the old house, she had been more than excited when the Queen informed her of the little place. The brick road leading up to the place was overgrown and upon closer examination she saw that the place was much more rundown than she had expected. Sebastian pulled the carriage to a stop in front of the doorway, he climbed out before helping her down.

"My lady, why don't you wait out in the grove as I make the house proper for you?" Ciel looked up at him and, when she saw he wasn't going to take no for an answer, she nodded and began heading for the group of trees around the side of the house. She entered it to find that it was well taken care of, just a simple stone table with two seats, dying rose bushes around it blocking any other path of entry. She sat upon the right seat and sighed, enjoying the feel of the breeze through her hair. These two weeks she wished to be perfect, leaving the others with the pets allowed her to have plenty of time with Sebastian and to figure out what was going on between them. She turned her eyes to the tree tops, watching the leaves dance around in the wind. Ciel smiled remember Sebastian's glare at Soma when he had lost his chance to dance with her, and she had been more than annoyed with it as well but had been happy knowing he cared. When they had gotten home he explained to her why he had not been by her side and it made her even more grateful for him.

She felt her mark pulse and gave a shout of surprise, her hands immediately over her already covered eye. She gave a shout once more when it pulsed, this time with a much sharper pulse causing her to gain a headache from the pain shooting through her mind. Almost instantly she saw Sebastian in front of her kneeling, concern clear on his face. She allowed him to remove her hands and the patch to take a look, he frowned when he wiped away the red liquid leaking from her eye. _Blood?_ Ciel felt her heart skip a beat. Sebastian saw her worry and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Young Miss, it's just like last time. You must remember the seal does need to release pressure now and then." Ciel gave a relieved sigh, only to gasp again when Sebastian swept her up bridal style and held her in his arms protectively, his lips brushed over her forehead. "I will not take your soul as long as our contract stands my dearest." Ciel felt herself at a lost for words, not sure if to be afraid or if to be happy. She closed her eyes as Sebastian carried her to the house, choosing to honestly not care about it anymore and just enjoy her time with him.

Ciel sighed as she sipped her tea from her day bed by the window. It was only three days into the vacation and she had all the supposedly week worth of work done and the Queen had sent a letter saying she was to receive no more as she was to enjoy a proper vacation. She leaned against the arm, enjoying the freedom she had in this secluded part of the busy part of the town. She smiled when she spied Sebastian trimming the hedges around the house, it made her feel good being able to watch him even if he refused to dress in any casual clothing on their vacation. _"We might be on vacation but I am still your butler and will dress as such." _ She set her tea upon the table, beside her and kneeled upon the bed, fiddling with the lock she smiled as she opened the window, causing a wind to whip around her and taking the ribbon that she had tied her hair with. She gasped reaching for it then pulling back as it flew away, she watched it float down, debating if she should get it or send Sebastian after it. She felt her smile grow when the ribbon landed right on Sebastian's right shoulder.

Sebastian looked at his shoulder when something gently landed upon it and furrowed his brows when he saw the ribbon. He picked it up and looked at it, recognizing the white ribbon as Ciel's hair ribbon from this morning.

"Now just what are you doing down here?" Sebastian looked around, making sure he was not being played, before looking up and smiling when he spied Ciel leaning on the window sill. He shook his head before stuffing it into his pocket. He swiftly returned to shed and put the clippers away and headed back around into the house. He climbed the stairs and entered into the room he had done specifically designed for her. He smiled when he saw Ciel, sitting upon the blood-red velvet day bed. She had chosen a white colored poet shirt with a simple navy skirt, her white boots barely peeking out from it. She was leaned backwards, her head tilted back while her mid-length hair flying about her from the breeze. He stood in the doorway, just smiling at the woman he had watch grow. He knew it wasn't supposed to be, that she was a human and he was here to consume her soul and return to claim another. Even though he longed to taste her soul he couldn't bring himself to do it, he never had issues before but with this one soul he just wanted to keep her forever.

Ciel blinked when she felt his presence in the room and leaned her head up, smiling a bit when she saw he was lost in his thoughts.

"Sebastian?" Her voice was inquisitive yet soft, as if she was afraid her voice would break him. He immediately seemed to snap out of a trance, blinking before smiling back at her.

"Yes Ciel?" She shivered again, never getting tired of him calling her by her first name, which he had done only after she told him to since they were alone. She sat up before stretching, giving him time to pull the white ribbon from his pocket.

"Oh, so you did catch it. I thought you'd let it get away." Sebastian held back his smirk, knowing that she was just being a bit playful with him, he picked her soft brush off the black mantle and walked over to her. She moved herself forward, allowing him to sit behind her on the seat as he brushed her hair. Ciel blinked when she felt Sebastian move her hair over her left shoulder, making her look to him. She blushed when he pulled her against him, his hand upon her chin. He leaned her back slowly while lowering his face to her, Ciel blushed as he briefly brushed his lips against hers. She quickly reached up and caught his face between her hands, pulling back she kissed him ever so gently, her eyes shut in fear that her eyes would betray her.

He seemed frozen in time, pulling Ciel closer to him he greedily returned her kiss not wanting her to ever go. He closed his eyes while bringing her back up to a sitting position so she was sitting on his leg, until he heard something in the woods, he leaned back, making Ciel frown but look towards the woods as he was. He scanned everywhere but found nothing except a small squirrel running around. Noticing the sun's position in the sky he frowned, realizing that he still had many things to get done to make tonight perfect for her. He sighed and leaned forward, smiling apologetically to Ciel as he set her aside and stood.

She sat there a bit hurt from him, watching him straighten himself out she realized she felt rejected. Yes he had kissed her back but it seemed as though he didn't want anything else to do with her. She reached out and caught his hand, which made him turn to face him.

"Is something wrong Sebastian?" He smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"Nothing Ciel, I'm sorry but I do have things I need to get done tonight. I'm afraid I wont be able to entertain you any longer if I am to get it done." He had to admit her pout was adorable to him but he pulled away and forced him to leave the room.

"Damn it Sebastian." She muttered before looking and seeing the ribbon next to them. Shaking her head she promptly picked it up and tied her hair back into the ponytail it had been. Standing she left to the room across that contained what little books the house had to offer her, pondering over what all Sebastian had planned.

Sebastian wiped the sweat from his brow as he stood, picking the tools and bags of dead plants. He had pulled all the dead bushes and replaced them with White Dawn bushes. He smiled and nodded at the trimmed grass and the polished stone table that was already set with a red table-cloth, the right seat had a simple red pillow upon it that he felt would be more comfortable for Ciel. Running faster than he should have he quickly disposed of the tools and bags before walking into the kitchen just as the timer dinged, he pulled the simple quail dinner from the oven and sighed as the smell spread throughout the house. He used his speed to his advantage, getting everything set up perfectly before Ciel even had time to leave her room. He just entered the house again when she made her way halfway down the staircase. SHe looked to him and squinted as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sebastian, is everything alright?" Ciel turned her head to look towards the kitchen, she felt the brush of someone moving behind her and almost screamed when she saw the black cover her eyes. she raised her hands to tear it away from her eyes until she felt familiar hands grasp hers.

"Yes everything is, keep it on I don't want you peeking." _Peeking_? She felt her heart skip a beat as he led her out of the house. She felt like a child again, blind yet Sebastian was there leading her without hesitation. She stopped when she stepped on a twig, the scent of roses filling her senses. She felt Sebastian's lips brush her cheek as he removed the blindfold, blinking she covered her mouth when she saw the scene. He had hung lanterns around the grove, the grass trimmed neatly you could see the stone circle surrounding the stone table. The dead roses had been replaced with all white roses. She turned to Sebastian to see him smiling, taking her hand in his he gently led her to her seat.

Neither spoke during the dinner, but Ciel seemed a bit nervous as she kept glancing up to look at Sebastian and quickly turning her eyes down when he caught her. The dinner was very quite but Ciel was happy it was done. Sebastian quickly stacked the plates before taking Ciel's hand and leading her to the clearing of the grove. He simply smiled as he bowed to her offering her his hand.

"May I have a dance with you Ciel?" CIel tried to hide her smile but couldn't bring herself to do so as she laid her hand in his, laughing as he began leading her into a waltz. She had been happy when she began growing, but Sebastian still was a head taller than her and even though it annoyed her she was happy none the less to not be looked at as a little doll anymore. She smiled as Sebastian twirled her dipping her low as he stared into her eyes. She gave a happy sigh, just loving everything within this moment.

Sebastian smiled when he heard her laugh, he wished he could hear that sound more than she allowed him. He spun once more before dipping her, loving the way the stars shined in her eyes. Even with their contract mark upon her right eye it seemed to only shine that much more, giving her a look only she could ever pull off. Ciel blinked at him before looking up at the sky, he realized the comets must've started falling and swiftly swept her up into his arms. He didn't say a word as he sat upon the blanket he had laid out earlier, turning his eyes he smiled at the beautiful sight. Ciel sighed happily, watching the sky turn into a beautiful display of lights. She couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness within her heart. As if sensing this Sebastian turned her face to his, his eyes searching hers.

"Are you alright?" Ciel shook her head before sling at him.

"I'm fine Sebastian, I just remembered when my father once told me that comets were just angels falling from the sky." Sebastian frowned, she turned back up to the sky with a soft smile. "I used to pray I wouldn't see mine..." She turned to him and kisses his lips ever so briefly. "And yet mine was not an angel for me." She heard him catch his breath before kissing her passionately, she wrapped her arms around his neck never wanting him to go. They rolled, Ciel giggling as she pinned him before her, her hair falling from it's ponytail again. Sebastian smiled, loving the way her hair framed her face yet her eyes shining brightly against the dark contrast. She let him sit up but didn't get off her knees, trapping his legs beneath her. "Sebastian.." Not another word escaped her lips as he kissed her, this time a bit more demanding his hunger getting the better of him. His hands slowly lowered from the small of her back to under her rump, Ciel seemed to tense to his touch at first before relaxing, pressing herself against him more. A low growl escaped Sebastian as he opened his eyes, the slits thin and the glow shined in a sharp contrast to the night. He reminded himself once more of his contract with her and shoved the hunger away, his eyes returning to normal while he closed them once more. Slowly Sebastian stood, never breaking the kiss until he was standing, with Ciel in his arms, and began carrying her back to the house and deciding to call it a night before anything else happened.

Ciel frowned a bit, splashing a few of the bubbles from the bath away from her. Sebastian had called it a night between them and she was a bit upset about it. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the restraint he demonstrated with her, but she wanted more from it. She lowered herself, till just her nose hovered over the rose scented bath water, Sebastian had put her hair in a bun for her until she felt like washing it and yet she didn't care. She was more or less pouting from a perfectly good night being cut short. She played with a few of the bubbles on her fingers, not even flinching when she heard the door open and Sebastian enter.

"If you stay in there anymore I'm afraid you'll wrinkle Ciel." He calmly spoke to her, laying a towel on the white marble top sink. He looked in the arch-shaped mirror to see her blow a few bubbles at him, that ridiculously cute pout still upon her lips. He turned and blinked as the bubbles popped right in his face. He shook his head when he saw her hair was still up. "Are you planning to wash your hair tonight?" CIel looked at him and shrugged before calmly leaning back in the bath, her body hidden from him by the many bubbles and rose petals floating across the surface.

"I could care less today." Sebastian sighed, he knew very well he had upset her but he was merely trying to restrain himself. He couldn't just come right out and tell her that he wanted her to be his when he knew as her butler he was to help her keep her reputation within society. He blinked when he realized she was staring at him, and winced when he saw the look of hurt in her eyes. Ciel tilted her head before sighing and leaning forward, hugging her knees not exactly sure what to say to him. He calmly removed his gloves with his teeth before removing his coat and tie, setting them neatly upon the sink. Ciel hadn't budged but turned her eyes to see him rolling his sleeves up before calmly walking over and kneeled behind her. He gently tugged on her hair, making her lean back for him, her body shuddering each time his hands brushed against her bare skin.

"You should care more Ciel, you are a lady of high standing and have proven to be quite the candidate for any man." Ciel groaned and closed her eyes, she hated hearing Sebastian speak of it, as if he didn't know that she wanted him and only him.

"Sebastian please. Just stop it already." He paused as she turned to look at him over her shoulder, his face like marbled stone. "We both know I'm not going to marry any man as they all prove their worth, I'm not going to marry just for society's sake and have sworn only to marry the one I love." She blushed when she saw that smirk upon his face and turned away, closing her eyes when he poured clean water upon her hair. Leaving her for the moment Sebastian left the room, Ciel quietly climbed out and began slowly drying herself. She blushed a bit when she felt his hands take the towel away from her, his lips brushing her ear.

"May I?" She shuddered from his silky voice and nodded, personally kicking herself for having him stop from taking care of her before. his hands made quick work of drying her arms and legs, she felt his breath as he avoided drying her more intimate areas. He sighed as he stepped back and turned his back to her. She slipped on her short black nightgown, it was a bit tight-fitting but she had fought tooth-and-nail with him to keep it because she loved the feel of the silk against her skin. Ciel sighed when she felt Sebastian already drying her hair, closing her eyes she smiled.

Sebastian felt himself slowly losing control of himself, he set the towel down and leaned over, running his tongue along her neck, Ciel's eyes flew open when she gasped. He looked at her when she turned to him, the blush upon her cheeks making her just look ravishing. She smiled to him and turned, her right hand upon his chest and the other on his cheek. He took the one upon his cheek into his marked hand and kissed the palm of it, making Ciel shiver in delight. He smirked and caught her chin with his right hand, tilting upward just so she couldn't turn her eyes away from his, allowing her to see his glowing eyes.

"Sebastian... I..." She felt flustered, not quite sure what to do. She knew a woman of her stature should've knocked him away, tell him to leave her alone and yet this was what she was wanting, his passion. She wanted to know that he wanted, no that he _**needed **_her. Staring into his gaze she felt herself wanting more of him, to just become one with him and never leave.

"What is it you want Ciel?" She gasped, not realizing that she hadn't finished her words. He gently let her go, gently he picked her up and set her upon the counter edge, she blushed when he moved between her legs and stood there, his glowing eyes still on her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart before wrapping her arms around his neck, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"I want you Sebastian, and only you." As if she had freed him from a bond he leaned over and kissed her roughly, she moaned ever so softly into kiss until he began trailing down, he ran his tongue over her neck and gently nipped at the tender skin, making her give a bit of a shout, her fingers grasping roughly at his shirt. He growled and quickly grasped her legs, kissing at the spot hoping silently that it didn't leave a mark. Carrying her he gently kicked the door open, letting her lean backwards to look at the scene that made her gasp.

The queen sized four post bed's white sheets had all been replaced with black silk sheets, the posts decorated with shimmering black glittering sheer curtains. The room was lit with red and white candles around the room, making the atmosphere seem demonic yet lovely, Ciel blinked when she saw the rose petals all around the bed, it was as if Sebastian had dipped in her darkest dream about her undeniable desire for him and made it come to life. He gently carried her to the edge of the bed, setting her down he kneeled in front of her with his hand over his heart, head bowed.

"Ciel I want to make sure this is what you want, once we go through with this there will be no taking it back." He turned up at her and she was surprised to see his eyes were normal, almost filled with worry. She laid a hand upon his cheek and smiled, her voice barely louder than a whisper as she answered.

"Yes Sebastian this is what I want... All I've ever wanted is you..." Sebastian growled as he climbed on top of her, their lips locked as he gently ran his hands over her body, loving the little moans she made. he pulled back with a smirk as she fumbled with his buttons, his eyes glowed when she finally got the shirt of and blushed madly at his perfectly chiseled chest. Her eyes looked him over, she suddenly felt shy, as if she knew she should call it off but she couldn't. She opened her mouth to speak only to feel his lips on her once more, his tongue exploring her mouth once again. She moaned into the kiss and felt her heart racing as he gently began lifting her night-gown off of her. She had heard about the other girls sexual experiences and knew a bit from her aunt and yet she felt completely unprepared for this, yet she knew this was how she wanted it to be.

Ciel's face grew bright red as he lifted the nightgown over her, breaking their kiss. She immediately covered herself when she felt his eyes upon her, he gently moved her arms away as he looked her over, his eyes almost wide in awe. It was no secret that Sebastian had bedded women before her but she felt as if he wasn't just looking at her, no she knew that this time was different for him as it would be for her, especially since it would be her first time. She gasped when she felt his hands run over her body, before gently massaging her breasts, taking great care not to harm her.

Sebastian couldn't help himself, it took all his strength not to just devour the girl in front of him, to just jump onto her and have his way. No he wanted this night to be perfect, he just wanted this time to be savored with his Ciel. He gently leaned over and took one of her breasts within his mouth, suckling upon it causing her to arch her back, a moan escaping her ash she placed her hand upon his head. He smirked, pulling his head away he heard her whimper, her eyes showing her pleasure until she caught the sound of his pants hitting the floor, she blushed and turned her eyes to the side when she felt his shaft brush gently against her leg. She looked back to him shyly when he pressed his forehead against her, his glowing eyes seeming to distract her away from everything, she gasped when she felt him press against her forbidden parts. She shuddered as he rubbed against her gently, his eyes still holding her gaze, her hands grasping at the sheets beneath them. She tensed when she felt him enter her folds, he slowly pushed ahead letting her body adjust to having someone enter it for the first time.

Sebastian paused when he reached the part of her that held her innocence, he gently kissed her, seeing the fear showing through her pleasure. Moving his lips to her ear he gently pushed forward.

"I'm sorry my love..." He closed his eyes when he felt her innocence break around him, earning a cry of pain from her. He kissed her tears away while holding still, letting her pain subside so that she could adjust to his size.

She knew it was going to hurt yet it had still caught her off guard, she had let a few tears go but Sebastian was being so kind about it, he nipped at her neck again trying to distract her from the pain. She moaned a bit as the pain subdued, she gently moved her body against his, gasping when she felt him go a bit deeper hitting a spot that sent unimaginable pleasure through her body. Sebastian smirked as he leaned on his arms, glad that she was feeling better before slowly moving again, pulling himself almost out to return back in her. He moaned at how she grabbed him, loving how she whimpered his name so quietly while withering in her own delight.

Ciel gasped as he began picking up the pace, causing her to pull him down in a rough kiss with them both moaning for each other between gasping for breath. She felt as if she was in a pure bliss of pleasure, he felt so right within her and she didn't want the night to end. She arched her back when she felt something building up within her, she needed released and Sebastian was already biting at her collar-bone, no longer caring if he left a mark as his hands worked wonders with her breasts. She felt something in her snap and she couldn't help but scream his name.

"Se-Sebastian!" He growled when she screamed his name in her height of ecstasy, he felt her tighten around him and lost himself, quickly pulling out before allowing his seed to spill onto her, which seemed to only drive her even crazier. He waited until her orgasm subsided before leaving and grabbing a towel, cleaning himself off of her. She was laying there panting, her hair spread around her as she watched him panting, a smile on her face. He walked over to the dresser and pulled a black box out, which made her sit up in curiosity. He sat down beside her and smiled, handing it to her. She looked at him and gently ran her finger over the small golden latch. "What is this?" Sebastian hugged her around her waist, laying his head upon her shoulder.

"A gift my love, something I've been waiting to give you." She blinked before opening the latch and gasping at the simple yet elegant design. It was a simple black choker and yet she saw on the inside it had the words "I Love You" neatly engraved in the leather in a beautiful silver. She smiled and handed it to him.

"Do you mind putting it on?" He chuckled, knowing she must've been tired yet eager to try on her new gift. He waited as she moved her hair out-of-the-way before placing it around her neck, the back locking in a perfect fit. She turned to him and smiled, kissing him upon the lips ever so briefly as she felt the labor of their love come upon her. He chuckled as she tried fighting her sleep off but soon lost, causing her to fall asleep against him. Sebastian quickly swept her up and tucked her into the sheets before getting his pants back on and pulling the bed curtains close. He calmly walked to the window and threw it open, leaning upon the sill he let the cooling breeze wash over him, the smell of their forbidden actions filled his nostrils and made him smile. He looked up to the sky only to frown, the stars had all seem to disappear. He immediately stood straight as he watch the moon turn black before slowly turning red, as if someone was pouring blood into it like a glass of wine. He growled before turning back and looking to his precious love sleeping contently in her bed, the smile on her face showed she was truly happy from their act of forbidden love. He turned back to the moon and growled, his eyes glowing bright red as his voice was barely over a growl.

"I will never let you have her, I don't care what you throw at us..." The wind whipped about him as the moon glowed brightly before returning to the white moon, the stars slowly coming back into view for the night.


	8. Ch8 Her Butler, Never Worried

Her Butler, Never Worried

Ciel groaned as she awoke from her sound sleep, her body ached as she covered her eyes from the sunlight that filled the room. She glared at Sebastian when he walked over to her, already dressed properly with her outfit pulled.

"I'm sorry to wake you from your slumber so early but we are in need to go to town for some supplies." Ciel sat up, her breasts covered by the sheets though she knew it didn't matter anymore.

"We? What's this we?" Sebastian smirked at her before walking to her side of the bed and giving her the cup of tea he had poured. She let the blanket fall, her hair blocking any view he would've had of her as she sipped her tea.

"We as in I'm not leaving you here alone. At the Manor you had the others, it would be unfit of me as a butler to leave my Mistress unattended." Ciel blink, setting her tea down upon its platter when she realized he had called her Mistress, not young Mistress. She felt a slight jump in her chest as she reached up and felt the collar on her neck, a sigh of relief escaped her. Sebastian turned from her clothing to look at her inquisitively. "Is everything alright?" Ciel nodded and stood, walking over to him she smiled and brushed her lips against his ever so briefly.

"Everything is perfect Sebastian."

Ciel smiled as a little robin flew by the cart, she was happy that Sebastian had pulled a simple outfit for her. It was like her riding gear, once again she donned a poet shirt but this one was different, it didn't button up but was a simple pull over, the strings tying at the hole that hinted at her cleavage. The skirt was a black simple skirt that had a ruffle around the bottom, matching her ankle high boots perfectly. Sebastian had insisted she wore her hair halfway up and down so she had, the white clip had black lace around it so it tied the outfit together. She kept fiddling with the collar, wondering what everyone would say about her wearing something so out of character, she had made it clear she hated necklaces but here she was wearing something because Sebastian had it custom-made for her. When they reached town she could already hear everyone talking and laughing, she smiled when she spied the trio with Tanaka at the hot springs. She nervously adjusted the eyepatch a bit making sure it was on tight enough. Sebastian pulled the cart over and parked across the street, the group immediately came rushing over when they saw the duo, all of them seemed to stare in awe as Sebastian helped Ciel from the cart, she looked to them all with a confused expression.

"Well hello to you as well, what is the matter with you all?" Mey-Rin and Finny couldn't help but giggle as Baldroy smiled and shook his head.

"Ain't nuthin Miss, you just look different now." Ciel blushed and wondering what the hell they mean before Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Mistress Ciel if I may, I'd like to gather the supplies sooner than later." Ciel looked to him and nodded.

"Go on, I'll come find you after I spend some time with the others." Sebastian raised a brow but said nothing as he walked off. She turned and saw the three staring after him, Mey-Rin the first to speak.

"I neva heard him call you just Mistress before, has he been doin that recently?" Ciel blushed under their waiting eyes, clearing her throat she began walking towards the gardens next to the springs.

"He's been calling me just Mistress as of yesterday and no I don't know why." It was a bit of a lie yet she had to make sure it didn't sound suspicious, though in her heart she knew exactly why. The group stood within the gardens and Ciel listened to each of them exclaim how wonderful this was, while quietly shooting down comments on her appearance or how much she was smiling. Normally she would've cared less but since almost losing her soul with the Alois incident she felt the need to know everyone more often, even if she still held onto her hatred she wanted to have friends again.

A scream rang out from the middle of the street, causing everyone to turn and look to see a rampaging horse kicking and bucking around before taking straight off towards a little boy who had ran to get his ball in the middle of the street. Without even thinking Ciel hiked her skirt and ran for the boy, not caring about anything but saving him. She stood in front of him bracing herself as the horse whinnied and reared, she raised her hands in front of herself causing it to stagger back, it's ears flattened while showing it's teeth. Ciel calmly stood her ground, the boy behind her staring in awe.

"Easy there, easy does it." She took a single step forward to have the horse whinny, pawing the ground with its front foot and snorting at her. "Easy..." She took another step, it's ears slowly came up as it raised it's head. She smiled and gently stroked it's muzzle, noticing the snip on it's nose. Looking around she saw a boy not much older than herself being followed with a man well dressed running towards her. She was knew immediately the one ahead was a stable boy at how close he was dressed to Finny but the other wore a perfectly fashionable suit with tails and his top hat that he was holding with his hand that held a cane with a golden dog head on top. The horse snorted at the couple but allowed the younger one to place a bridle on its head. She stepped back and looked behind her, seeing the boy had run off to his group of friends.

"I say just who the hell do you think you are?" Ciel turned around with a frown, the well dressed man was staring daggers at her. She made note of his red hair and green eyes, the many freckles that dotted his face looked slightly out-of-place.

"Excuse me? Is that how you speak to a lady?" The man scoffed before raising his cane.

"A lady? In that outfit? You'll learn you place!" Just when he went to swing at her his hand was caught by Sebastian, who was right behind him and ready to kill him. The man looked to the Butler stunned as he yanked his hand away, Sebastian just smiled his perfectly practiced smile but it was as if you could feel the desire to kill seething off of him.

"I do apologize but you should not hit the heir of the Phantomhive estate, it would not end well for you in the long run." The man's jaw dropped when he saw Ciel smirked at him before smiling thankfully at Sebastian.

"Thank you Sebastian. Yes I am Ciel Phantomhive, but I was stopping your horse from trampling that child." She motioned behind her to the group of children who stood in awe of the scene. The man quickly cleared his throat and bowed.

"I am Cyril Barrymore, nephew of Lord Henry Barrymore. Twice removed." Ciel cringed remembering the ordeal she had dealt with that horrible man. She studied him before looking over to the other man who was petting the horse on the muzzle, he was strikingly similar to Cyril and yet he had dark brown eyes but the same red hair and freckles. The boy turned and smiled when he saw Ciel studying him.

"Pardon me miss, I'm just Dudley but everyone calls me Dud. Thank ya for stopping lady Mary here, she can be quite easily spooked by children ya know." Ciel blinked and tilted her head, the two seemed so similar and yet Dudley didn't have quite the refined accent that Cyril, nor the pompous attitude.

"Are you two related?" Sebastian looked at the two as they looked at each other, Cyril scoffed and stuck his nose in the air while Dudley smiled sadly.

"Yessum we are Miss, but Cyril here hates to admit it cause I'm from father's second wife." Cyril twitched at the mention of the second wife and shook his cane at Dudley.

"Will you shut up and go back to work before father gets hot with you again?" Ciel felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance before clearing her throat, she looked around and smiled when she saw everyone had begun returning to what they had been doing as Dudley led the horse away. Ceil turned to Sebastian, whom bowed his head to her.

"Alright, well I would say it was a pleasure meeting you Cyril but I'm afraid I cannot. Come Sebastian, let us finish getting our supplies." The man seemed stunned at her sharp tongue as she began walking away from him. She groaned inwardly when she heard him chasing after her.

"Hey! Wait a minute I wasn't done talking with you!" She didn't stop when she heard Sebastian slap the man's hand away, knowing his smile was one of menacing warning.

"I am sorry but my Mistress is not one to be touched, don't you have some business to take care of elsewhere?" She rolled her eyes when she heard Cyril give a shout before screaming in her direction when Sebastian wouldn't let him get any farther.

"Why don't you face me yourself instead of letting your stupid Butler do it for you." Ciel stopped dead in her tracks, her eye shining with anger. Everyone in the village stopped as his words echoed throughout, it was as if someone had froze time. She promptly turned on her heel, glaring the man down as she walked towards him. He sneered at her. "Now that's more like-" His eyes grew wide with shock when the back of Ciel's right hand connected with his left cheek, causing him to fall over from the blow that rang through out the village. She stood with her head held high as the man stared up at her.

"You will never insult my Butler again nor insult me with your insolence, do you under stand me? You are below me boy and should keep that in mind. Your brother has more respect for a woman than you, go relearn your manners and spare me your stupidity. And never come near me again, do you understand me?" She didn't bat an eye as Cyril looked up at her completely stunned barely a squeak escaping him. Ciel rolled her eyes at the pathetic man. "Come along Sebastian." She once more turned, her good mood very much ruined as they walked through the towns folk, all of them laughing at Cyril while he finally began moving, practically screaming her name as some villagers began surrounding him. Sebastian smiled at Ciel as they entered a shop.

"My, my Mistress you handled that quite well." Ciel scoffed and headed inside as Sebastian held the door open for her.

"I had no need to deal with such stupidity from someone who obviously doesn't know what little weight his own name carries."

After gathering their supplies Ciel and Sebastian headed back towards the cottage, Ciel was still in a foul mood from the scene Cyril had caused in town. She sighed while laying down on her seat, Sebastian looked back and smiled at her.

"You know that is not how a proper woman sits, or are you just ready to be in solitude the rest of the day?" CIel looked and him and shrugged, not really caring.

"The only person I want around me right now is you. It seems everyone else just knows how to piss me off." Sebastian frowned while turning back to where he was driving.

"I see, that boy did seem to want to apologize to you. In his own way but you did take quite a turn reacting the way you did." Ciel sat up and glared at the back of Sebastian's head, she knew she had been a bit sharper than she should've but the boy had insulted Sebastian.

"He insulted you and the Phantomhive name by the way he talked to me and then proceeded to insult me personally, I had every right to react the way I did." Sebastian made no argument as he helped down, opening the door as she almost ran inside the house.

Ciel laid lazily across the arm-chair, finding herself lost within her book. It was one she had read so many times and yet each time she just loved it, a girl finding a loophole in the rules set around her engagement and escaping to be with her lover. She didn't even look up when she heard a ping against the window, thinking nothing of it. It wasn't until she heard multiple pings that she marked her spot and looked around. She stood slowly and looked out the window only to frown when she saw Cyril waving at her before motioning to the door. She glared at him before closing the curtains, hoping he would go away yet she knew very well he wouldn't. She turned to find Sebastian just opening the library door, his eyes glowing red.

"Why did you close your window Ciel?" She sighed and motioned towards the window lazily, not wanting to deal with a pissed off Sebastian with her having no patience.

"That boy is back again, throwing pebbles at the window." She looked to Sebastian and was about request him to rid of him when he disappeared quickly. She blinked, unsure of where he had gone. She blinked when she heard Cyril arguing with Sebastian and then hearing the boy enter.

"Lady Phantomhive I demand an audience!" Ciel groaned and sighed before making her way to the top of the stairs, glaring at Cyril who was adjusting his clothes. Sebastian's hands were fisted as he looked to her waiting her orders. She stood at the top of the stairs, tilting her head with a glare that would make hell itself freeze over.

"I'm listening. Chose your words wisely." Cyril stopped and cleared his throat, looking up to her with shimmering green eyes that any other woman probably would've melted under.

"I wanted to apologize to you and your Butler-" He paused to look back at Sebastian, who didn't even try to change his glare making Cyril shudder and turn back to her. "for my actions earlier, my brother had just riled me with letting the horse get away like that. I was just upset that you had thrown yourself in harms way." Ciel sighed and rubbed her temples, debating how much of a mess it would cause to have Sebastian dispose of the idiot like she had others in the past.

"You expect me to forgive you for that right after you barge into the home I am residing for my vacation? You make it sound as if I should've let that little boy be hurt." Cyril opened his mouth to say something but Ciel raised her hand, silencing him. "Your apology will be considered but do not come back here or else I'll have to resort to other measures." Cyril looked at her questionably as Sebastian smirked, his eyes flashing. "Now if you would be so kind I'd ask you to leave, you've done enough damage to my day as it." He bowed before smiling to Ciel, which made her wrinkle her nose.

"Thank you lovely Lady. I'll be around town if you ever get lonely." He promptly turned and left through the door, which Sebastian nearly shut upon his rear and locked. Sebastian turned to Ciel to see her shuddering.

"Lovely Lady, just who the hell do these people think they are? I swear if it's not one man it's another that is testing my temper!" Sebastian smiled as he saw her storm off, he knew he'd be able to remove him from the picture soon enough.

Ciel was finally started to calm down as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror, she had changed for the night and was happy that Cyril had not shown again. She looked over her shoulder as Sebastian entered, his coat and tie were off and his shirt loosely buttoned. She smiled and set her brush down, turning towards him as he walked over to her.

"Sorry Sebastian I just felt like brushing my hair myself tonight." He smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her briefly, making her pout when he ended it too quick for her liking.

"It is quite alright Ciel, after the day you had I"m sure you're exhausted." She nodded and laughed when Sebastian swept her up bridal style and spun with her in his arms, she couldn't help but laugh when they tumbled onto the bed, Sebastian ending on top. Ciel caught herself thinking to their actions from the previous night and blushed, causing Sebastian to smile. "Is something the matter?" She quickly grabbed a pillow and hid her face away.

"No, nothing is wrong! I just... I was thinking." She felt Sebastian move off from on top of her and laid next to her, tugging on the pillow playfully.

"Thinking about what exactly?" Ciel kicked herself inwardly but gasped when she felt him run his hand down her body, a shudder involuntary escaped her. She peeked over the pillow and tried glaring at him but felt herself smiling behind the pillow at his playful smirk. She was about to bury her face into the pillow again until he brushed his hand against her cheek, which made her rub again it. He smiled and lifted her by her chin, making her sit up, her nightgown strap falling off her left shoulder. She felt herself becoming lost in his eyes as he stared at her, his face not giving her a clue as to what he was feeling. "Are you having regrets from yesterday?" She gasped and promptly slapped his hand away, surprising him a bit as she glared at him.

"Why would you think that? I have absolutely no regrets about that!" Sebastian smiled when she threw herself into his chest, his arms wrapping around her protectively. She sighed and rubbed her head under his chin, her anger at the rules of engagement mixing with her fear of people finding out yet her love for him and him alone shining within her.

He held her in his arms and felt a bit of sadness overcome him when he dipped into her emotions to find all the wild emotions she was tossing about yet he was utterly happy when he felt her emotion of love for him. He knew he had to protect her from any suitor that would try to take her away from him, yet he felt the repulsion at the thought of another man having her. He was her butler, not her lover... well not announced, he knew their forbidden love could get her in so much trouble but he'd burn the world for her if she would request it. He blinked when he felt something wet touch his shirt and he realized she must've been crying, pushing her away just a bit he caught her fighting hard trying not to cry and frowned. He went to wipe her tears away but Ciel slapped his hands away, catching him off guard.

She knew she shouldn't have slapped his hands away but she couldn't help it, she was just so angry at the world she didn't want to take it out on him. She wanted him to hold her and hide her away but she had her duties as the head of the Phantomhive family, as the Queen's Watchdog, hell she was an Aristocrat of Evil for whatever that mattered. She knew she would one day have to find a suitor and settle down and forget about Sebastian and live her life until he took her soul, yet she hated the idea. She didn't want to keep seeking out someone who would compare, someone who would make her happy, she had that someone and he was here with her. But all because of how badly it would tarnish her name since she was a noble and he was her butler, it would be the scandal of the century. She held her head in her hands and let out a quick shout, not noticing Sebastian laying his hands on her shoulders, just quietly letting her calm herself down.

"I hate this... I hate this. I only want to be happy for once in my life and when i finally find it it's something that is forbidden to me." She looked up at Sebastian, not caring that she had stopped fighting the tears as his face softened seeing her in such a state. "I hate that everything I do with you is wrong when I know in my heart it's what's meant to be, this tainted love is all I've wanted and yet I know one day I'll need to place mask of false happiness on. I'll have to get married to another noble and I hate it. I built my place in this world and I made sure to have a sound footing upon it, not caring about anything and yet now... Now I just don't even know what to do anymore..." She took a deep breath as Sebastian pulled her back into him, using one hand to hold her chin so she couldn't look away from him.

"Ciel..." Her eyes grew wide as she saw the shadows of black feathers begin to fall as his eyes began glowing. "I swear to you I will not let that happen, I am your Butler and lover and I will never let another man touch you in such a manner. You are one of the strongest mortals I've ever known and I will not let you break, you will always have me by your side so long as our contract holds. You are my love and this is my vow that nothing will happen that you don't want so long as it is in my power. You made me swear to never lie to you and this is the honest truth, I love you Ciel." Ciel felt her heart flutter, she was speechless. Sebastian smiled and kissed her before adjusting them so that she was laying on his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she sighed contently, his voice barely a whisper when he spoke. "Sleep my queen, I will be here when you wake."


	9. Ch9 Her Butler, Traitor

_Author note: Sorry this chapter took so long, my coauthor and I have had busy schedules but will be posting when we can!_

Her Butler, Traitor

Ciel sighed as she pet Elvira who had curled around her lap since Cerin took up the seat across from them in the enclosed carriage, looking out the small window she saw the familiar town of home. Sadly the two weeks had come and gone but it had been great after Cyril had seemed to clear out of Houndsworth. Sebastian and her had continued their relationship, though still being discreet. Spying the familiar gates she sighed and tried adjusting her skirts once more, it was her least favorite black dress with many white frills upon it. She admitted that it was one of the more figure flattering ones but she hated the ruffles, yet she did love the little hat Sebastian had custom made to give the outfit a more regal feel rather than a doll. She didn't mind it so much when she remember Madam Red had said how well she and Sebastian looked together when she wore it, but then again she hadn't had such strong feelings for him back then as she did now. She gasped and caught herself from falling forward as the cart came to an abrupt stop, she heard the horses whinny and immediately snapped her fingers making Elvira meow and jump off of her. She reached for the door until Sebastian opened it, his face showing he was furious.  
>"I'm sorry to ask this of you Mistress but I need you to stay in the carriage... It seems to be a bit of a mess to clean up." Ciel blinked but frowned, her eye glowing beneath the black and white rose patch.<br>"Sebastian I order you to let me out of here." She watched him ball his fist but promptly step to the side as she exited, only to nearly fall over. Her entire manor had piles of presents in front of it, along with a horse grazing upon the yard. She stared in horror when she saw a familiar boy run across the grounds trying to get the horse to move. She heard the others pile out of the carriage behind her, Baldroy speaking as they approached where she stood.  
>"Sebastian what- WHAT THE HELL?" She closed her eyes, trying to keep her temper under control as the three ran in front of her to gawk at the scene. She heard Mey-Rin and Finny praising all the presents.<br>"Oh my, I can't believe all the beautiful presents. The Young Mistress does have quite the admirers!" Mey-Rin's head bobbed in agreement.  
>"I say she does, yes I do. She must be one of the most wanted girls in the world!" Ciel cleared her throat loud enough for the three to hear her.<br>"Enough of this. Sebastian please take care of this... mess. Just put them somewhere until I have time to send the thank you notes." She groaned thinking of all the more paperwork this now made for her. "I'll deal with Dudley personally." She began walking away but was able to hear Sebastian giving orders, along with a bit of scolding.  
>"You three, don't insult her by calling her a Young Mistress anymore. She has come of the marrying age and is to be called simply Mistress. I need you three to start helping out by collecting the presents, Tanaka just carry on. I must attend to the felines then I will be out to help. Make sure nothing, absolutely nothing, gets broken." Ciel couldn't help but smile at the scolding, it made her feel a bit more prideful. She stopped a few feet away from where Dudley was trying to push on the horse, of which wasn't moving. She blinked when she heard him speaking to the horse.<br>"Come on Lady Mary, I need to get you out of here before Cyril yells at me for you being out of the stable before he presents you to Lady Phantomhive!" Ciel cleared her throat making Dudley jump and turn to her. He blushed and stammered before kneeling in front of her. "Lady Phantomhive! I'm so sorry! I was just trying to get Lady Mary back to the-" She raised her hand and promptly cut him off.  
>"It's quite alright Dudley, what on earth is all this?" She motioned to the piles of presents that her household had begun taking into the Manor. Dudley scratched his head while standing before shrugging and smiling to her.<br>"I can honestly say I know nuthin about those presents, but Lady Mary here." He patted the mare on the side who smacked him on the back of his head with her tail, making him laugh as he fixed his messy hair. "Well my brother wanted to give her as a gift in a way of showing his gratitude of your forgiveness." Ciel covered her smile as she laughed, Dudley looked at her confused.  
>"Forgive my laughter Dudley but I never forgave your brother, he forced his way past my butler and into the vacation house I was staying at only to make matters worse on his part. My forgiveness was not given, nor is it earned like this." She watched Dudley's smile disappear when he realized that his brother had made a mistake, she realized she felt pity for the boy. She blinked when she realized he reminded her of Freckles, or Doll as she had found out was her true name; he was innocent and so sweet.<br>"Right then. I'll inform my brother at once, but I'll be sure to leave her with you even still." Ciel smiled when she saw how lovingly Dudley looked at Lady Mary. He smiled and pet her, speaking his mind out loud. "Lady Mary and I go back to when I was just a lad, father bought her for Cyril to ride but she hates him. She only let me take care of her and I just want to see her well taken care of." Ciel sighed and looked around for Sebastian, spying him just coming back out of the manor and heading straight for them. She turned back to Dudley with a smile  
>"Well Dudley please do make her comfortable and come see me afterwards, I will speak to your family about hiring your services on since I have no personal on hand with taking care of a horse." He blinked and grinned to her.<br>"Do you really mean it? Oh golly that would be wonderful, I mean do you have the room?" Sebastian smiled as he approached the two.  
>"If you prove yourself capable and are able to do your chores without floundering then yes we have more than enough room here at the Phantomhive estate." Ciel nodded and sighed when she saw the last of the gifts being carried in.<br>"I'm afraid I must go, there seems to be more than I expected to attend to. Please take your time tending to Lady Mary." Dudley bowed his head as Ciel walked away with Sebastian, once more trying to coax Lady Mary to move.

Ciel sighed as she leaned back in her chair, a frown fixated upon her face when Sebastian entered with her noon tea.  
>"My Lady is something the matter?" She shook her head as he poured her a cup, smelling it she looked to him.<br>"Dudley's parents were more than willing to have me accept Dudley into our household but wanted me to pay absolutely nothing to the poor boy, insisting he and the horse are a package deal." Sebastian raised a brow and frowned.  
>"Parents so willing to let go of their child? How odd." Ciel was about to speak when a soft knock came upon the door. It opened revealing a shy Dudley peaking in.<br>"I am awfully sorry if I'm interrupting Miss, I just wanted you to know that Lady Mary is put away in the stables." Ciel nodded and sipped her tea.  
>"Very good Dudley, I have already spoken with your parents and you are now working under the Phantomhive name. You will report to Sebastian daily for your chores and with any questions you may have." Dudley nodded and was about to speak when they all heard Mey-Rin's scream. Poor Dudley looked down the hall terrified, Ciel looked at Sebastian and smiled. "Oh yes I suppose you should meet the rest of the household, Sebastian why don't you show him around?" Sebastian smiled and bowed to her.<br>"Of course Mistress. This way Dudley." Sebastian closed the door behind them with a bit of a slam that made Ciel drop her head onto her desk with a groan, she remembered she had to go through all those damnable presents yet. As if it wasnt' bad enough she nearly screamed when she heard an all too familiar voice.  
>"CIEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Ciel scarcely had enough time to sit up when her cousin came running into her office. She wasn't surprised to see her cousin all dolled up in a pink dress with far too many bows on it, her hair still done up in the familiar curls. Lizzie slammed her hands on Ciel's desk, surprisingly without knocking anything over.<br>"Lizzie? Do your parents know you're here?" Lizzie smiled and nodded her head fervently.  
>"They do, I came out to welcome you home silly! I wanted to bring Edward along but he wouldn't come! Did you have a party or something earlier, I saw all those lovely presents for you!" Ciel sighed at the mention of Edward, she had been lucky that he didn't come around much after refusing to be engaged to her. Their parents had been more than furious when he announced his engagement with another lady but Ciel hadn't been too concerned, honestly it made her happy.<br>"I see... and no those were all waiting for me when I arrived here today. I'll be needing help organizing them all and figuring out who I need to send thank you notes to." Lizzie squealed and jumped up and down.  
>"Oh goody-goody! It'll be like your birthday all over!" Ciel shook her head, standing slowly as Sebastian entered into the doorway.<br>"My Lady the gifts are all counted and listed as to who sent what, all that is left is for you to open them." Ciel smiled at the hinted hatred in Sebastian's voice when he bowed to her.  
>"Very well, Lizzie would you like to join me?" Lizzie nodded energetically before taking Ciel's hand and walking down to the room, Ciel once more scowled at the sight of all the boxes. Lizzie stopped to spin around and look at all the boxes that were stacked neatly, each with a card in front of it. Ciel blinked when she saw one box by itself, it was a simple black box wrapped in a red ribbon. Lizzie blinked when she saw Ciel staring at something and looked, she wrinkled her nose at the lack of cuteness but realized that it was the only one without a name. She giggled and clasped her hands.<br>"Oh my goodness! Who could've sent that one? Why don't we save it for last?" Ciel blinked and shook her head before nodding. She sat on the love seat next to Lizzie as Sebastian began handing her the presents one by one, ticking off each one on his list.

Almost three hours later Lizzie and Ciel were complete with the presents. Ciel sighed as she handed the swan to Sebastian, most of the gifts had been some sort of book, jewelry, or a crystal figurine. Sebastian had dutifully been organizing the figurines in a curio cabinet, the books upon a special shelf, and the jewelry in a display case.  
>"Men, no taste in what a woman truly likes..." Lizzie looked at her cousin confused before blinking when she noticed the choker around her neck.<br>"Ciel, when did you start wearing the choker?" Ciel blushed and laid her hand upon it, Sebastian watched the two closely trying not to show his concern.  
>"I received it on the first night of my vacation..." Lizzie blinked as Ciel smiled, placing her hand over her heart. "Someone very dear gave it to me and I have no intentions of letting it go." Lizzie blinked as Ciel looked up at Sebastian before quickly turning her eyes away, the flush on her cheeks showing brightly against her perfect skin. Sebastian cleared his throat and left the room with the bags of trash, Lizzie waited until he closed the door to turn back to her cousin.<br>"Ciel... are you in love with Sebastian?" Ciel gasped and looked to her cousin, who had a soft smile upon her face.  
>"Wh- why would you even ask that?" Lizzie gasped and hugged her cousin, Ciel's heart was racing knowing her cousin's tendencies of letting things slip out in public.<br>"Oh I knew it! I knew you'd find someone!" Lizzie pulled back to smile at her cousin. "Don't you worry! I won't tell a single soul, I promise!" Ciel blinked as Lizzie ungloved her hand and held up a pinkie, smiling at her. "Just like when we were kids." Ciel couldn't help the tears in her eyes as she ungloved her hand and took Lizzie's pinkie in hers.  
>"Just like when we were younger..." The two giggled, smiles wide upon their faces. Ciel cleared her throat when they began placing their gloves back on. "I'm trusting you with that Lizzie, no one must ever know... The family name would be ruined if it got out." Lizzie nodded, the smile still on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but Sebastian came back in, a smirk on his face making Ciel smile knowing that he knew.<br>"Oh Ciel that one box is left!" Lizzie pointed at the black bo from earlier that made Ciel blink. Sebastian smiled and swept it up before setting it upon her lap.  
>She stared at the box a bit in awe, it was the perfect black box with a complex bow on the top so much she almost didn't want to open it. Lizzie leaned over Ciel's shoulder as she touched the bow, enjoying how the light shimmered upon it. The two girls jumped when the manor bell rang loudly, Ciel looked to Sebastian as he frowned but left to answer it. Lizzie took the box and set it aside while pulling Ciel up from the chair.<br>"Come on Ciel we can't have guest waiting now can we?" She groaned as they made their way from the room to the top of the stairs, Ciel's irritation became clear when the guest slipped past Sebastian followed by a maid. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the familiar white hair, clamping her hands over her mouth to stifle her scream of horror at seeing the demon again.

* * *

><p><em>The dark box smelled of mold, Ciel hugged her knees close as she awaited Sebastian's return. She didn't understand why he had put her in a box but she felt safe, as if she had been in a box once before. She groaned when she heard the children playing outside singing London Bridge, oh how she had learned to hate that song. It seemed it was the unlucky song for her, anytime she heard it something bad always seemed to happen.<em>  
><em>"She is in there." She gasped hearing the feminine voice, almost immediately she seemed blinded by the lights in her face as the top of the crate was torn off.<em>  
><em>"Aloisa Trancy you are under-arrest!" Ciel screamed as the men pulled her from the crate roughly, tearing her beautiful peach dress with their carelessness. She struggled against them, glaring at Hannah.<em>  
><em>"What the devil is going on? I am Ciel Phantomhive!" The men smirked at her, the leader laughed in her face.<em>  
><em>"Right, now you said this is your Mistress?" Hannah nodded, she opened her mouth to speak when a fiery red-head came rushing to them, sweeping Ciel from the men with a hug.<em>  
><em>"Oh Ciel! I was looking everywhere for you, when I agreed to play hide-and-seek with you and Sebastian I didn't know you meant we could use crates!" Ciel blinked and looked up at Grell in shock, the men around them stood stunned as Ciel smirked, Sebastian's voice rang from the darkness.<em>

_"Pardon me sirs but it seems that maid has tricked you, that woman you so rudely handled is in fact Ciel Phantomhive, Countess of the Phantomhive estate. Her father was the late Earl Vincent Phantomhive. I'm sure the Queen would love to hear how everyone is treating her Watchdog." HIs smile showed through the darkness, Ciel felt Grell shudder and nudge her, whispering in her ear so no one else could hear._  
><em>"Look behind him in the shadows, he's demoning!" Ciel gasped when she saw the shadows around him dancing, a frightening aura pouring from them like water. The lead man cleared his throat before looking to Sebastian as he stepped out with his smile, the one that hide all of his true emotions from everything.<em>  
><em>"I say sir, what proof do you have in this?" Sebastian simply produced a letter with the Queen's seal. The man gasped and tried taking it, only for Sebastian to snatch it back.<em>  
><em>"All you needed was proof, the seal is more than enough. Now then we shall be off, though I wish to know what will happen to that maid?" Hannah stood, frozen in shock as the men roughly grabbed her, the lead man glaring her down.<em>  
><em>"We will take care of her don't you worry, no one lies to Scotland Yard and gets away with it!"Hannah said something Ciel didn't catch as she was led away, Grell and Sebastian blocking her view.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ah hello Countess Phantomhive, how good it is to see you." Hannah gave a low curtsy to her, Cyril barely gave a tip of his hat to the two ladies. Ciel stood shaking in her shoes, Lizzie looked at her confused as Ciel tried to compose herself.<br>"Obviously you two know each other? Either way, I'm here to say thank you for accepting my gift-" Ciel couldn't help herself but to laugh, making everyone look at her but Sebastian smiled knowing exactly why she was laughing.  
>"Your gift? Are you truly that fatuous or do you not speak with your parents so often? I have hired your brother into the Phantomhive servants and your parents have given Lady Mary to me as a sign of gratitude for me hiring him." Cyril gasped and shook his head.<br>"I... I see, well then thank you indeed. May I have a word with you?" Ciel shook her head before looking to Sebastian.  
>"Sebastian please see to his maid, I wish to walk through the gardens with Cyril on my own." Lizzie giggled and hugged Ciel.<br>"I'll go and see if that Prince Soma is around, he is awfully lovely with his games!" Ciel nodded and calmly climbed down the stairs, easily slipping into her white coat. Sebastian buttoned it up before handing her the white parasol Lizzie had given her ages ago. She forced a smile upon her face to Cyril, he stared at her awe-struck.  
>"Shall we go Lord Cyril?" He collects himself and nods, quickly chasing after her as she briskly walked away.<p>

The scent of roses filled the air as Ciel escorted Cyril around her garden, admiring how perfect everything was. She looked to Cyril and smirked at him staring, amazed at everything.  
>"I do hope you find everything satisfactory, may I inquire what this unexpected visit is for Lord Cyril?" He blinked and looked to her as she stopped, spinning her parasol as she opened it, gently laying it upon her shoulder to block the noon sun. He looked dazed at her movements, as if she had some how stunned him. Cyril cleared his throat before gathering himself.<br>"I'm sorry Lady Phantomhive, I know you said before that I was not forgiven and I accept that. I was just hoping that I might get to know you better, if not as a friend then perhaps as an acquaintance at least?" Ciel blinked, she had never had any man speak so boldly to her.  
>"Friends are so fickle in this time.." She turned and sighed, staring at the white roses she had specifically planted in the center of her garden. The memories flooded her mind, she closed her eye with a sigh. "They come and go like the wind and the rain, it's hard to find someone who will keep their loyalty to you and not betray you behind your back." Cyril bowed his head and smiled, Ciel reluctantly admitted he looked handsome when he smiled.<br>"I agree with your words completely My Lady, I want you to know that because you have hired Dudley," He paused, taking a knee as he bowed to Ciel, making her raise her brow. "As long as you take good care of my brother you will always have my services, I merely wish to be an extension of your arm. A tool for you to use and put away whenever you see fit." Ciel nodded, not trusting her voice as she offered him her hand. Cyril gently took it within his and kissed it gently, staring into her eye as he did so. Standing the two stared at each other, not speaking a word but almost as if challenging one another to make the first move. Ciel blinked when she heard Lizzie's voice, looking over her shoulder she saw Lizzie running to her.  
>"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!" Ciel sighed and turned, her cousin grabbed her shoulder, covering her ear with her hand. "You need to see Sebastian, he's with that maid in his room..." Ciel gasped, dropping the parasol as her heart seemed to chip in her chest. Sebastian...<br>"Ciel is something the matter?" Ciel didn't give either an explanation as she pushed Lizzie aside, bolting for the manor. Sebastian and Hannah? No surely he wouldn't betray me, Sebastian swore to me he never would...

Ciel gasped as she entered the manor, running past Tanaka without so much as a word. She ran straight for the servants quarters and held her breath when she saw Sebastian's door ajar. She quietly approached, her heart breaking in her chest when she heard the sounds only a woman would make in the midst of pleasure. SHe peered in the crack and clasped a hand over her mouth, tears flowing to her wide eyes. Sebastian had Hannah pinned against the wall, his hand buried in her massive chest. Hannah's face showed her pleasure, Sebastian's back was to her but she knew he must've been enjoying himself. She felt her rage as she grabbed the choker at her neck, shoving the door open she called his name.  
>"Sebastian!" She heard Hannah gasp and look at her, Sebastian turned with his red eyes only to immediately let Hannah go, who tumbled to the ground.<br>"Ciel. I-" She waved her free hand, not caring about the tears flowing as he quickly cut off.  
>"Enough! How dare you do this to me! Did I honestly mean nothing to you?" The look of pain on his face made her even angrier. How dare he have such an innocent look. She growled and ripped the choker off her neck, tossing it so it hit him in right in his face. "Take this accursed thing back!" He looked at her with those eyes that she had loved to see but now she saw his anger at her, he opened his mouth once more to speak as he began to reach for the choker that had fallen to his feet. She balled her first and held her head high, refusing to show him how much he hurt her. "I do not want to see you for the rest of this week, that is an order!" Sebastian reached for her as she turned, running from him, from the pain. She didn't stop when she heard the others calling her name, knowing that she didn't want anyone in this state.<p>

She ran back to her old room and slammed the door, collapsing against it as it hit her. The room was deserted save for the furniture she had left here. That apartment had been built for her to escape reality and have a few moments of peace with Sebastian. Sebastian... She laughed as she thought about it, of course she was so stupid. She had truly believed his words, but tonight she had been shown his true colors. Leaning her head back against the door she slowly removed the eye-patch, remembering what the Undertaker had warned her about. He may say you have his heart and soul but remember a demon has neither, they grow with hunger and only wish to devour that of which is sealed to be her knees to her she smiled sadly, it was almost as if her heart had fully shattered within her chest. She hung her head and whispered, knowing that Sebastian would be the only one to hear her since he was always listening for her.  
>"I suppose it's not meant to be..." She cried quietly, not noticing the storm raging outside her room window.<p> 


	10. Her Butler, Everlastingly Transcending

Her Butler, Everlastingly Transcending

Ciel groaned as Lizzie's maid helped her tighten the corset, it had been a week since she had ordered Sebastian out of her sight but she still had not felt strong enough to face him. Cyril had all but killed Hannah when he heard how she had acted and had left a note for Ciel to call him whenever she needed him, that he would be there in an instant and without Hannah. She gasped when the maid tied the corset before letting out a sigh, Lizzie smiled to her cousin. She had been grateful when Lizzie had rung her parents up and told them she was staying with Ciel for a while, not giving them a definitive answer of when she'd return.

"I can't thank you enough Lizzie, you didn't have to stay for me." Lizzie smiled as Ciel raised her arms, allowing Paula to lower the dress over her. Ciel grimaced at the reflection in the mirror but she knew she had to be strong, even if it meant wearing the black dress. The purple lace around each layer of the bottom of the dress tied into a bright purple bow around her waist, making it look tinier than it truly was. She sighed as her hair was put into an elaborate up do, allowing for Paula to place the purple and black roses within the braiding yet some of her hair cascaded down her back in beautiful curls, her bangs still covering her tainted eye. She quickly traded the plain eye-patch for a violet one that Lizzie had gone into town and picked up, it had a P beautifully inscribed on it in black but since it was hidden it wouldn't show very well. Ciel calmly pulled on the black gloves as Paula slipped the black ankle boots on, but blinked as Lizzie squeed.

"You know I could never abandon my best friend!" Ciel felt herself freeze, hearing Lizzie call her best friend made her shatter heart stir within her. She shook her head as Lizzie leaned over, her small frown turning into a radiant smile. "Oh Ciel you absolutely must wear makeup! A bit of color on you will do well yes it will!" Ciel held back her groan and simply nodded, closing her eye as she allowed Paula and Lizzie to work. "There! So much better!" Ciel opened her eye and gasped, the black on her lips made them stand out with the purple shadow on her eye complimenting the bit of blush on her cheeks. All in all she looked like a perfect doll, she smiled to her cousin and Paula before standing.

"Thank you both so much, I don't know what I would do without you." She blushed as adjusted the dress' low-cut, it was strapless so there wasn't anything holding it up but the firmness it had around her breasts, making them seem plumper than they really were. She blinked when Lizzie handed her a black fan, she smiled and gladly accepted it. Her cousin had donned a yellow and white dress with her hair done up in the trademark curls. Stepping from the room the girl heard the servants bustling about, preparing for Ciel to reveal herself. Ciel stood at the top of the stairs, frowning when she saw Sebastian had his back trying to get everyone under control. The trio were running around while Prince Soma and Agni stood talking to each other, though she was a bit surprised to see Grell and Will standing a little off, watching the others. She sighed and tapped her fan against the railing causing everyone to freeze and turn to them. She watched Sebastian turn around and his eyes grew wide in awe at her appearance, she placed a perfect smile on her face when Lizzie took her hand before making the journey down the steps. Soma was the first to speak to the woman, he snatched Ciel's hand from Lizzie's and stared at her in total awe, Agni standing right behind him with a smile.

"You two look as radiant as the night and day, I must say Lady Ciel you are as beautiful as the goddess Kali herself! No man deserves to look upon you without bowing before you. You are truly a woman of great strength and wisdom, deserving of only a god as a husband." Ciel didn't allow her smile to waver as she playfully tapped Soma on the nose, ignoring Sebastian's death glares towards the prince.

"You are too kind Prince Soma but I must ask, what are you all doing here?" She turned and looked to Grell and Will; Will simply adjusted his glasses as Grell waved excitedly. Lizzie giggled as Sebastian approached Ciel, his smile a very forced one.

"I believe Lady Elizabeth intended for there to be a ball tonight My Lady, that is if you so desire there to be one." Ciel looked at him and frowned for the first time the entire week, she felt her anger rise but quickly nodded as she caught herself.

"That sounds lovely, Sebastian I presume the arrangements are taken care of?" He nodded and smiled, knowing she was still upset with him.

"Of course Mistress, everything is according to plan." Ciel nodded before taking Soma's offered arm and walking out, he couldn't help but glare at the two.

He hated himself, he had allowed Hannah to get the best of him. He balled his fists as he turned to take care of his duties, cursing the female demon to a fate worse than death. He had pinned her to that wall to stop her from cursing Ciel, she had gone on babbling about how she would kill Ciel and yet he fallen for the temptation of killing her. He had heard someone approach but had assumed it was Tanaka, as he always had the perfect timing in doing so but alas it had to be his love. He had not shown anyone when they were around but he was hurting, the familiar loneliness in his chest once more. He knew she was in pain but she had given him an order, an order of which he had followed dutifully. Seeing her today just pained him, making him flash back to that moment.

_"Sebastian" Hannah gasped, her eyes wide in honest shock as he turned, he saw her standing there looking as pained as she did on the day he had saved her. He calmed his glowing eyes as he tossed Hannah aside roughly, ignoring her quiet laughter as he stepped towards Ciel. Something inside him churned at the look in her eyes, that look of betrayal he never thought he would see being his fault._

_"Ciel I-" She waved her left hand at him, her tears flowing freely. He wanted to rush to her, to hug her and explain everything but he knew she was in no mood._

_"Enough! How dare you do this to me! Did I honestly mean nothing to you?" Sebastian gasped, his eyes growing wide when he heard those words. He found himself at a lost for words, not being able to find the right words for the first time in his forsaken life. He blinked when he watched her rip the choker from her neck, those silver words glaring at him like cold ice when it hit him in the face. _

_"I do not want to see you for the rest of this week, that is an order!" He reached for her, wanting her to stay as she spun on her heel and ran. He sighed heavily, realizing that the Undertaker had warned him of what may come but he had brushed the crazy reaper off. He looked behind him as Hannah stood, laughing at him._

_"Isn't it amazing how fragile our relationships to our humans are? If we aren't careful and become so fond of them they're easily torn from us. As he plans to have her so it shall be Sebastian, you may have killed Claude but we all know no one is able to stop him from what he wants." Sebastian gracefully picked up the now ruined choker and turned to Hannah, not caring that his shadow was showing his power. He calmly walked over to the foul woman and lifted her up by her neck, not caring if he left a mark as he squeezed, Hannah gasped for air as she clawed at his hands._

_"You have planted seeds of mistrust in my Mistress for me, now I shall plant my own seeds..." He let go, allowing her to collapse to the floor, he turned from her and briskly made his way to the door only to pause when he nearly closed the door, glaring at her once more over his shoulder as he freely smiled at her with his sharp teeth; his true form shining through his charade of a human form. "Of agonizing pain." He heard her start to scream in total fear as he slammed the door shut, and ran off to take care of the collateral damage._

He sighed as his thoughts turned back to what he was doing in front of him. He hadn't realized he had already begun to prepare the banquet for the dinner. He glanced up briefly when he saw Agni enter, he had to admit there were times that he wished he didn't respect the man so much as he had come to.

"Sebastian if you don't mind, may I join you in preparing the dinner?" Sebastian blinked and nodded, promptly producing another chopping board with various vegetables across from the one he was currently using for the meats.

"Of course Agni, forgive me my mind seems to be distracted." Agni bowed before rolling his sleeves and taking up the spare apron. He began working across from Sebastian, but Sebastian caught him looking at him more than enough times to know the man wanted to say something but didn't know how to. "Is there something you want to discuss Agni?" Agni sighed as he paused a moment in his chopping.

"I do but I do not wish to seem as though I am prying." Sebastian stopped and looked up at him curiously. Agni had a sadness upon his face that Sebastian knew must be related to Ciel. "It is about your Mistress, whenever you are around she shines brightly and always seems happy. I know what happened this week but I also know you Sebastian, I know you would not betray Lady Ciel's loyalty as if she was just a scrap handed to a dog full of treats. I also know my young Prince fancies her very much-" Agni stopped when Sebastian stabbed the knife into his board, unable to control his rage at hearing another man wanting _**his**_ Ciel. He looked to Agni as he laughed and smiled. "I see clearly now there is more to the story than I know. I presumed that maid put you in a bad position and in her anguish Ciel had not given you a chance to explain yourself, am I right?" Sebastian sighed and retrieved the knife out of the board, continuing with his preparations.

"Indeed you are correct, though I wish to ask you to refrain your Master from making any approaches of any romantic kind towards My Lady, she has suffered enough..." He sighed as Agni smiled knowingly.

"Ah I see... You have claimed the Mistress as your Yarin then?" Sebastian stopped dead, looking at Agni as he froze under the glare sent at him before laughing. "Oh Sebastian you mustn't worry, I will see to it that my Master stays from trying to win over Ciel. I'd rather see you two happy than him chasing after false hope." Sebastian blinked before staring at the man, something seemed to click by the way Agni spoke of Soma.

"Agni, are you too chasing after Soma's affections?" Agni didn't mis a step as he simply nodded, a sad smile upon his face.

"Is it that obvious? I try to keep it to myself, I only wish to see my Prince happy. It's funny how you can be in service for someone for so long and try to fight the feelings you wish to say are not real and yet they find their way no matter what you do..." Sebastian smiled as he laughed quietly, nodding in agreement. The two finished the preparations in silence.

Ciel groaned as she entered her bedroom, the night had gone on without a hitch but she had not been planning to be up all night. She looked at the clock and sighed when she saw it was midnight, taking a step forward she blinked when she spied the white rose on the floor. She blinked as she picked it, then realized there was a line leading to her bed. She was puzzled about who left the party, slowly picking up the roses as she approached her bed. That's when she realized the bed had been done with black and silver sheets, the curtains around her bed as red as blood pulled neatly to the posts. She froze in her spot when she saw a note laying upon her bed along with the choker she had torn off, but it had been repaired next to a small box. Laying the roses down she picked up the note with a shaky hand, holding her breath when she saw the perfect hand writing.

_My Dearest Ciel,_

_My feelings for you have been made clear, they would not be altered by a lowly tramp throwing herself at me. I was merely trying to protect you but I see I went about it the wrong way. You, My Sweet Queen, are my one, and my only._

_Sebastian_

Ciel clutched the note tightly, blinking back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. She gingerly picked up the choker, setting the note side and tried to undo the latch. She gasped when she heard the door lock click, looking over her shoulder to see Sebastian behind her with a soft smile. She blushed as he wrapped his arms around hers, taking the choker from her hands as his lips brushed against her ear.

"If you would, allow me, ciel..." She blushed as he expertly clipped the choker around her neck, placing a single kiss upon her exposed shoulder. She sighed and turned her eyes away from him, unable to face him. "What's wrong?" His voice purred as his fingers gently turned her chin so she had to look into his eyes. She closed her eyes, pulling away from him as she hugged herself, her head hanging in shame.

"What's wrong is I judged you too quickly... I spoke with Tanaka, he explained to me what was really going on... I'm sor-" She gasped as he was there, holding her protectively against him with her hands on his chest; his glowing eyes piercing into hers.

"Don't say it Ciel, I know damn well what you're going to say and you don't need to. You put me through a living hell being forbidden to be within your sight and yet I know I deserved it for not telling you my plan beforehand..." Ciel stood wide-eyed, frozen from his words. She had heard him apologize before but to admit he deserved it was entirely new for her, she placed her right hand upon his cheek and sighed, trying to think of anything to say but she only found herself lost within his eyes. He took her hand and gently pulling the glove off he gently kissed it, making Ciel shiver and pull her hand away as she turned her face away the guilt within was still gnawing at her. She blinked when she realized there had been another box on the bed and yet she didn't see it anymore. She gasped when Sebastian swept her up bridal style.

"Se- Sebastian! What are you doing?" She clung to him as her bedroom windows flew open, the curtains flying in the wind as he smiled to the moonlight before smirking and jumping out the window, easily scaling the walls with her in his arms. He landed perfectly in the middle of the roof, carefully setting her down. She blinked as he kneeled in front of her and pulled out the box from earlier.

"Ciel I confess I have not told you everything..." She tilted her head as he sighed heavily, looking to her with his true eyes. "There is someone coming for you that I am not sure who is on his side and who is on our side, I swore to you I would never let anything happen to you and I intend to keep that contract." She gasped when he opened the box and she saw a familiar gem staring her in the face, it was the gem from the family ring but it was placed in a different setting. She blushed as Sebastian took her right hand and gently pulled the black glove off of her right hand, tucking it away he slipped the ring upon her right ring finger and smiled. Ciel gasped at the shock that ran through her body, she winced as the air swirled around her until Sebastian stood, taking her hand back into his everything calmed down once more. "I would place this on the correct hand but I do not wish to draw anymore attention than we have to ourselves. I've been waiting to give this to you until the appropriate time, this i why I left you before my love." Ciel blushed as she realized that meant he had been planning this all along. "No matter where you are, if someone tries to mess with your memories as Angela had tried even though I know you can fight them off by yourself this will keep them locked safely away, only you can remove this now that it is upon you." She blinked as she stared at the ring, it was amazingly light weight and seemed simple enough with the winding design, a few symbols carved upon it that she couldn't quite make out.

Her eyes were torn from the ring when Sebastian cupped her face in his hands and kissed her ever so tenderly, she placed her hands upon his arms while kissing him back, not wanting to ever be away from him. She gave a bit of a whimper when he pulled away, blushing as he raised a brow at her with that lovable smirk. She calmly cleared her throat and smiled at him, enjoying when he seemed to do a double take at her wide smile.

"I think we best get down before one of the others see us." He bowed before sweeping her up once more and returning her to the room for the night, waiting by her side until she fell asleep to take his leave.

Sebastian sighed as he saw Mey-Rin and Baldroy sneaking off into the gardens again, he made a note to reprimand them later as he carried Ciel's breakfast tray upstairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs when he heard Elizabeth scream, quickening his pace he saw her standing within Ciel's doorway, making him frown.

"Lady Elizabeth, whatever are you doing here?" She turned to him with tear filled eyes, he noticed the white roses at her feet.

"I was coming to wake Ciel up with roses, but... but..." He sighed as she sniffled, not sure what she had turned away from, her hand shaking as she pointed. "But she's gone!" He found himself caught off guard as he set the tray next to a vase before rushing over to find the room utterly desolated. He kept himself in check as he saw the trails of blood around the room, the bed completely smashed. _How did this happen? I would've heard her screams!_ He turned in time to see Tanaka approach the two, a sad look fixated upon his face as he handed Sebastian a tattered letter. Opening it Sebastian found himself in even more rage.

_**It is done.**_

Sebastian growled as he crumpled the letter in his hand, the pain in his heart growing when he realized his sweet Ciel was gone; he had failed to protect her, that he couldn't find her even with their contract. He stood there, feeling the warmth of their memories slowly slipping away as he faintly heard the others come running up the stairs. He felt something within him he hadn't felt in a long time, true pain. He blinked as Elizabeth stepped up to him and wiped something from his cheek, she held her white glove out only to see it now stained with red. He hung his head as it hit him, a smile played on his lips.

_So this is how you make a demon cry..._


	11. Ch11 Her Butler, Never Far Away

_**Sorry this one isn't long but between working on the other fanfiction and the lack of reviews I haven't had much encouragement towards this one! Zane and I are working when we can on this while working on Skyrim Vs. The Two Sisters. Thank you everyone who has reviewed/Favorited this story! It will be updated soon as possible! ~Rose~**_

**Her Butler, Never Far Away**

Sebastian sighed as he leaned upon the window, staring out at the well trimmed garden. It had barely been five months since Ciel's disappearance but he was still grieving her loss, he had searched everywhere he possibly could but found nothing at all. He sighed as he stood straight, fixing his unbutton black shirt as a quiet knock came from the door.

"Enter." His voice had little enthusiasm to it as he turned, seeing Tanaka enter. The older butler had seemed to resort to his normal self over his deflated form. Tanaka bowed before holding a letter out in his hand.

"Earl Michaelis, Her Majesty sent word at last." Sebastian winced at his new title, after Ciel's disappearance the Queen had given the entire Phantomhive estate, including the titles to him for being so loyal to Ciel and to Her Majesty. He calmly took the letter with a bit of resentment towards the Queen, she had sent plenty of guards to search for Ciel but only for a week and no longer. He opened the letter and was surprised.

_Earl Michaelis._

_Please understand that I do share your pain in the loss of Lady Phantomhive but I have begun to hear rumors that a man has appeared in numerous parties escorted by two maids, one of whom he calls his betrothed. It may be nothing but the one he is to marry keeps herself cloaked whether with a mask or under veils, please do me the favor of looking into this and figuring out who this man is and why he suddenly decided to show his face. He calls himself Lord Arok._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Victoria_

Sebastian sighed as he folded the note and tucked it away nicely in his pocket, smiling to Tanaka. It felt odd to him, knowing he was a butler to the core yet here he was taking up the title of Earl and running the house hold; of course it wasn't like he didn't do that before he was the Earl.

"Tell the others that we shall begin preparations for a masquerade ball for tomorrow, send word through out and make sure everyone hears about it." Tanaka bowed and left the room quickly.

A dark shadow fell upon the room when the candles began to dim, the tall man stood at the window, his white hair shimmered as the lightning cracked outside the window. His golden-red eye shined in contrast to his left eye, only a mirrored glass eye had replaced the hole of which his old eye had been; the eye that had been unfairly stolen from him. He gave a heavy sigh as his perfect reflection showed in the window, the rain beat down heavily upon the glass as a knock came from the door. He turned to face the door as a little boy entered, no older than twelve. He was a perfect reflection of the older gentleman, a full smile with his pumpkin colored eyes shining brightly in contrast to his dark-navy outfit.

"You rang for me father?" The man sipped the brandy in his hand before smiling to the boy, loving how no matter what his voice had an uplifting ring to it.

"Yes I did Gabriel, I wanted to know how is your new sister taking to you?" Gabriel's smile faltered a bit but he closed the door, skipping over to the older man he gleefully hugged him.

"Oh she is taking quite well! She is loving all the lovely outfits we picked out for her, though the one who is to become mother seems most distressed." The man laughed and pat Gabriel on the head, a mischievous smile upon his face.

"Don't you worry about your to-be mother, she shall come around with time my dear boy." The man glared to the door as a knock came upon the door, he was going to call for them to leave but Gabriel was already skipping over and opening the door. The maid behind the door was shaking, her green eyes complimenting her red hair and freckles quite nicely. She timidly stepped forward, sensing the man's hatred for interruptions.

"My-" She winced as he glared at her coldly, a whimper escaped her throat.

"What is it?" His voice was uncaring, he hated when the maids interrupted his father and son time. She shuddered before holding her hands out, bowing at the waist.

"Lord Arok this just arrived, it is from the Michaelis household." She gasped as the glass within his hands shattered, blood mixed with the glass pieces as they fell. She dropped the letter and dashed from the room, leaving Gabriel looking at his father in awe. He swiftly made his way to the mess, gently pulling the pieces from his fater's hand.

"Father you mustn't keep scaring the maids away, they do wish to help you since mother was gone and with this new engagement going so roughly perhaps it's time you warmed up?" Arok turned at his son and found himself unable to stay mad, the boy pulled a handkerchief out from his pocket and wrap it around the hand. He sighed as Gabriel picked the letter up and opened it, the smile returning to his face. "Oh look it's an invite, Lord Michaelis is inviting all of us to his ball tomorrow!" Arok chuckled as his son jumped up and down. "And it's a masquerade, oh how wonderful! Shall we attend father?" The boy looked to him with such a pleading smile, Arok nodded as he laughed.

"Of course, it has been a long time since I've seen Michaelis. I think it is past time we have a little game of catch up..."

Sebastian sighed heavily into the mirror, once again his hand was forced to play a role of which he hated. He had accepted the title for Ciel's sake, for the Phantomhive estate, and yet the void within him burned as he saw the mark upon his hand. Their contract still stood which meant he should be able to find her no matter what but he had not been able to trace her once, it was as if she had simply vanished. He had opted for a long-tailed black suit with a vibrant red vest to compliment his mask. Smiling he placed the mask on, the black horns slowly mixed into the red with many swirling designs upon it. He frowned when he heard the bell ring, a signal for him to make his appearance.

"And so the dance of the devils begins." Sebastian forced a smile upon his face as his eyes began to glow, the room around him growing dark as feathers began falling around him.


	12. 12 Her Butler, Welcome to the Masquerade

_I am terribly sorry about how short this one is, but I am currently bouncing around so many ideas that I don't wish to rush this story. Zane and I will be discussing how this should end shortly, of which is sad to see it coming to an end but we have many more ideas we are throwing about. Thank you all for your follows/favorites of this story! ~Rose~_

**Her Butler, Welcome to the Masquerade**

Sebastian sighed heavily watching the colorful dresses as everyone entered the masquerade, everyone was talking excited with many single women obviously seeking him. He stood more in the corner, watching and seeking for Arok but was surprised he hadn't seen the man yet. _Come on you bastard, I know you have her..._

"Sebastian?" He was pulled from his thoughts as Lizzie approached him, he could easily tell it was her by the brightness of her dress. It was a cute little pink dress but it had so many layers, for once her hair was up in a curly mess of a bun. The big butterfly mask concealed most of her face except her face that seemed to be saturated in glitter.

"Yes Lady Elizabeth? Is something wrong?" Lizzie blushed and shook her head before smiling brightly.

"I was just wanting to say how beautiful everything is, it's so perfect... Well almost..." Lizzie clasped the necklace around her, he quickly realized it was the locket that contained a rare picture of Ciel smiling, a genuine smile. Sebastian cleared his throat before smiling, offering his arm to Lizzie, making her look to him in surprise.

"Would you care to join me for the night Lady Elizabeth?" She nodded happily before taking his arm, he escorted her towards the dance floor where everyone was gathering. As they slowly began dancing Sebastian caught sign of Arok and immediately tensed. The man was staring at him and Lizzie, wearing a full white coat lined with black including a black rose in his pocket. Sebastian knew that man was trouble but he hadn't expected the two figures with him.

She was dressed in pure white dress with a white choker, her large floral hat with a veil hid her eyes, the red upon her lips a stark contrast to her pale skin. The white dress was sleeveless, and quite revealing of her cleavage being pulled so tight. There were swirls all around the dress, the skirt showing it's many layers at the bottom; it was a dress he knew very well no human had made. Her raven hair was done up in all too familiar pigtails, standing next to Hannah whom was dressed in a elegant purple dress, her eye covered with a simple black eye patch. Sebastian felt his hatred rise when he saw her hair done up with roses he recognized that Ciel had been wearing the last night he had with her. Sebastian snapped back when Lizzie gasped, making him stop to turn to her, he hadn't realized he had allowed her to see them.

"Sebastian is that... is that her?" Before he could reply Arok had made his way with his entourage to them, bowing at the waist as the two ladies gave low curtsies.

"Ah Lord Sebastian, it has been so long. I hate to ask you of this, but would you care to spare a dance with this fair lady here? I must find where my son ran off to and wish Hannah to escort me." Sebastian stood rigid as the hidden girl tilted her head, her smile was flawless.

_Something is very wrong, this... it looks like her in shape and form but something seems so wrong?_

Sebastian slowly gave a low bow as Lizzie pardoned herself and went running through the crowd. Offering his hand to the girl he stiffly led her away, a false smile forced upon his face. Arok nodded, walking away with Hannah on his arm. Sebastian slowly began to lead the girl in a slow waltz, not sure of how to respond just yet to what had happened. As they began to pick up their dance Sebastian noticed she began tilting her head slowly to the left and to the right, her squinted as she laughed before singing so softly.

_The little girl, as perfect as a pearl_

_He wonders silently, is it her or a rivalry_

_The past has come, but we must keep mum_

_Father is creating, you're just waiting_

Sebastian blinked as she placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling his ear to her lips as she whispered her final verse

_And yet she still cries for her lover...Save her, save me dearest Sebastian from this monster..._

He felt the rage in him soar, moving away from her abruptly as she began laughing manically, he caught sight of her eyes and gasped. It was true she looked exactly like Ciel, but her right eye that his mark was supposed to be on had a thick crack running through it. Almost immediately Arok was there, grabbing her roughly by the arm before smiling apologetically to Sebastian.

"My dearest apologies Lord Sebastian but we must depart now." Sebastian easily composed himself, forcing his well practiced smile upon his face.

"Of course Lord Arok, I will see you again soon won't I?" Arok nodded and quickly escorted the girl out, Sebastian quickly left the crowd and found himself in the garden; staring towards the stars as he tried to relax. He blinked when he saw a single shooting star, a soft smile upon his lips as he remembered that night, the night he had sworn he would never have her...

_Where are you?_


End file.
